Dragon Ball Z: Ultra Second Chance
by XxSoulMasterXx
Summary: With his friends and family dead, after three hundred years, Ultra-Instinct Goku sees the opportunity to make things right and takes it. How? Time Travel, that's how. Watch as he goes back in time and takes different directions in his life, and be there for his loved ones.
1. Prologue:A Saiyan God's despair (Edited)

Silver-like eyes looked sadly at the park below him. He was sitting on the branches of the trees, his heartache upon witnessing different people, especially families enjoying themselves: children, specifically young boys playing with their fathers. The Saiyan God felt his heart clench as painful memories of his own two sons passing surface. Then, there were wives, sharing a picnic with their husbands, families, and friends. This scene made his throat dry.

Nearly Three hundred years, yet, the pain had yet to subside. A pain scratched deep in his heart. One more affected than any other physical wound in both his mortal and god stage.

"_Chi-Chi...Gohan…Goten…"_

He didn't bother holding back his tears. He knew it was his foolishness was what got him here in the first place. His family all moved on on the Otherworld, whereas he remained here, unable to die. His wife and sons weren't the only ones who passed. His daughter-in-law, father-in-law, his granddaughter, his best friends. Everyone from friends to family. They were just gone. He was the remaining Saiyan in existence on earth.

And the entire Universe.

He's been told that he could always hook up with another strong woman, and start another family. To make sure he doesn't do the same mistakes. But he refused. No other woman in the universes would ever replace his beloved Chi-Chi. And even if he manages to do the deed, it will only be an endless cycle. Live happily until their mortality take their toll and take them away from him

At the Age 1089, today would be 353. He angry closed his eyes, and sobbed silently. He was alone and had no one to blame but himself and this accursed form.

With life moving after the death of everyone, he did everything to attempt to heal the old wounds. After their deaths, he continued training, but not as much as before. He became a protector of all Universes. With his schedule mostly free, he had plenty of time to kill.

Back during his mortal stage, he only had a limited education and gained more by experience. So whenever he was free, he would study and eventually graduated in many different Universities and Colleges. He managed to crack a grin as he thought of his friends and family's faces disbelieving, and bemused looks would give him popped into his head. After so many years and successfully graduating and learning other things from experience, his intelligent put his late son's Gohan to shame. Rest his soul. And even once and a while, he would work in Capsule Corps.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his watch started beeping. _Speak of the devil_.

Curious and confused, Goku answered, and in the tiny screen, the face of a woman with blue hair answered. This woman could've been easily be confused by the late former President of Capsule Corps and late friend, Bulma Briefs, in her late twenties.

"Panties?"

"Hey Goku-san~" She winked at him and waved as Goku sweatdropped and cringed.

"Can I help you, Panties?" He cringed, wanting to get this over with.

This woman had it bad for him, aways flirting, and attempting to seducing him. She's much worse than Bulma was back in her teenage years, but at least she was more tame than Bulma's daughter Bra. He repulsed as unpleasant memories of Bra Briefs attempted to seduce. He shuddered in disgust. Good thing he never gave in to her advances; otherwise, Chi-Chi would've killed him and never forgive him.

Panties pouted, but went straight to the point. "I want you to come to Capsule Corps. " Goku narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What is it?"

Panties winked at him again and stuck out her tongue playfull as she waved her finger teasingly. "Well, you could say that the TM is complete."

And with that, the call ended. Goku Froze when he heard those words and immediately shot towards the sky and flew off to the direction of West City. There was a hopeful smile on his face. As he left the city, his eyes landed on the city sign that said, **"Welcome to Silver Satan City! Home of our beloved former Champion and the Silver fighter!"**

Goku couldn't help but chuckle at that as he passed by. While he didn't live in the formerly known Satan City, he was in view most of the time so people assumed he lived there. Still, his mind took him back on that faithful day. He remembered how the world fell into despair and mourned for their beloved Champion on the day he died. Hercule 'Mark' Satan proudly spent his final moments in his death bed, but not before passing the title as "The Strongest Fighter in the World" to him. It was a sad day. While he and the Z-Fighters disapproved of Hercules' past actions, the afroed man saved them from the dreadful spotlight of the media. And having the world following the world champion had its perks too

_"Hercule... I wonder how you are doing right now... along with everyone else... It won't be long now!"_

* * *

Landing on the entrance of the main building of Capsule Corps, Goku walked in. He was greeted by the receptionist and a few staff members walking by. Using his senses, he found Panties in her lab, and to his relief, the woman wasn't attempting to flirt with him this time, although that alone was suspicious.

_"I'm not interested, woman." Goku snorted as he worked at the mysterious machine before he cringed._ "Geez, I'm starting to sound like Vegeta now."

_"Oh, hush." Winked Panties, who happens to be helping him, "Stop being hard to get."_

_"I'm married." Goku shot at her, hoping to get her to stop. To his dismay, however, it didn't work._

_"You were married." She corrected. "Because as far as I know, your wife has been dead for almost three centuries."_

_Panties suddenly winced at the heartbroken and depressed look at the Saiyan God's face. He looked so remorseful. She didn't mean to bring awful memories. She went too far. "I-i'm sorry Goku, I didn't me-"_

_"Stop." He said firmly, but he refused to meet his eyes as he looked down, and a shadow covered his depressed look. Tears were already threatening to spill. "You're right, Chi-Chi's dead, but no matter what, I will remain loyal to her." He narrowed his eyes, "And another thing, I heard from the staff you've been slacking off again."_

_Goku's disappointed eyes glared at the sheepish Panties who looked everywhere but him._

_"Don't forget who's in charge here, Panties just because the company is in your name that doesn't make you the owner or president of Capsule Corps. Panties. Honestly, if Bulma were here, she wouldn't be pleased either. Get back to work. And. No. More. Flirting. Understood?"_

_"Yes, sir..."_

Goku had gone to his office to collect his journal and followed Panties to the testing room. The silence between the two was awkward, and neither dared to break it. When they were inside, Goku stared intensely at the machine he and Panties had been working on for nearly a year; The Time Machine. The Original Time Machine, created by none other than Bulma Briefs, was lost.

When Goku first found the blueprints for the Time Machine, he jumped at the opportunity to build it. If he can't use the Super Dragon Balls, he'll use the next best thing: Time Travel. Both Panties and Goku had been secretly building the device, but they had to be careful from the prying eyes of Beerus and the other Gods. Luckily the other Gods were focussing on their Universes, and Beerus was currently taking his usual 40 years nap.

Both the Saiyan and the human took notes from Bulma's notes and improved the technology. Once they were satisfied, they began to build. With both intelligence and Goku's experience, they finished building the machine within two months. However, to make the time machine to travel space and time was more difficult. It didn't help that the Gods were pulling Goku then and there to help them with their problems or to spar.

Goku looked questionably at Panties. The girl let out a bittersweet grin and said, "It's done."

The Saiyan God's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He unknowingly dropped his journal, and he didn't even realize when the leathered book collied with the ground with a loud "Thump!".

Goku's lip quivered, "Y-you...This!...You mean the Time Machine is finally complete!?"

Panties nodded. "Yes!" Her mood sobered as she gave him a sad smile. "I'll miss you. You know that right. Capsule Corps. won't be the same once you leave."

Goku gave her a sad smile. "Yes yes... Capsule Corps will be in good hands." Goku gave her a nod. "You've grown out of that spoiled state just like your ancestor and both your looks and mind could easily be confused with Bulma's.

"Flattered." Winked Panties, before sighing heavily. "So I guess this is goodbye huh?"

Goku looked at the Time Machine. He was tempted to jump in and leave now, but he resisted. He shook his head, to the surprise of Panties. "Not yet. I have to collect most of my belonging in order to fit in the past and to fool everyone into believing I am my past self."

A sudden realization hit Panties, "Oh that's right." Panties winced, "Yeah, I can understand that you need to keep quiet about you being from the future...But you need to tell them at one point you know. You can't keep it a secret from them forever."

Goku sighed, "I know." Goku shook his head, "It doesn't matter though, I'll leave tomorrow night after you fall asleep. Today I will officially give you ownership to Capsule Corps. and clean up my office. Afterwards, we can say goodbye, because you won't seem me tomorrow before I depart." Goku smiled at her, "Panties, I am proud of you. You've grown out of your laziness and snobbish attitude and grew up into a beautiful selfless woman, who is capable of defending herself and sticking up for what is right. While I don't have any romantic feelings towards you, you've been a great friend to me. Nothing will be the same once I'm gone, but doesn't mean that everything will fall."

Panties could no longer hold it and slammed herself into his chest. Goku was caught off guard, but he held the crying woman. He practically shaped her up to be who she is, and for that he is proud. But despite being strong, she can be feigning strength when in reality she is vulnerable. Being there for her, made him realized that he practically raised her as a daughter... A daughter he never had. Held her whenever she cried, told her stories of his adventures with her ancestor Bulma Briefs, his rivalry with her ancestor Vegeta. Punished her whenever she misbehaved, helped her whenever she needed help.

Yes, he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, but he saw her as his daughter. And nothing will change that. So for his final moments on this timeline, he held his daughter tightly as he comforts her one last time.

* * *

"_This decision might be selfish for me to do, but I must_ _return_," Goku thought as he capsulized the last of his belongings. Once he put away his capsules, he decided to do one last thing. Goku closed his eyes and placed two fingers in his forehead. Directly afterward, he was gone._ "I want to be with my family again. This will be the only time for me to make up all of my wrongdoings to Chi-Chi in my timeline. This is my second chance, and I will use this chance to become a better husband and father. To you, my beloved Chi-chi. And our little family."_

It was night time, and he was certain that by now West City was asleep. He suddenly landed in soil that was surrounded by trees. His boots crunched up as he walked up towards the ruins of a house. It was quiet, dark and cold. He sighed heavily at the sight of the house that once held his family.

"_So much time had passed, yet this house remains standing."_

All the memories and moments come rushing back into his mind like a tidal wave of forgotten thoughts. The day he was married and the night that Gohan was conceived. And where he was threatened with a frying pan if he tried to take Gohan away from his studies to train him. From where he spend his final moments with his family before Cell. Where he returned after seven years, staying with his youngest son and wife after his oldest got married.

He walked to the door and gently opened it. A muffled smell filled his nostrils as he walked in. Memories of the house that once held his family of four three centuries ago were all that remained in this empty shell. The house was so old and empty. The walls were cracked and the paint just as old. Dust was everywhere and moss was growing everywhere. Goku remained there as forgotten happiness and warmth were heard on his mind.

This was too much for him to hold on. He cried silently with no one to comfort him.

It was then that warm and happy memories with his family shifted into his training sessions with Whis and Beerus. His sorrow turned to anger at the remembrance of him mastering this accursed transformation, that even gods failed to gain. This power was incredible such power, speed, and strength were unheard of. But… He could only curse the day he found out he was immortal.

"_WHAT!?" Shouted Beerus and everyone else at the Angel, eyes wide with shock and disbelief._

"_It is as I said. From this day on, Goku is a god." Said Whis calmly as he looked at the newly formed Saiyan God as Beerus was panicking._

"_This can't be! How can Kakarot contain such power!" Shouted Vegeta is frustration._

"_I'm a god!? Awesome!"_

Awesome? Bah. It was a curse disguised as a blessing.

With his desperation and determination, he successfully was able to master the transformation. At first, it seemed innocent, but it was when everyone he knew grew old and he remained the same. He finally realized the consequence of this power he wielded. The final straw was when his beloved wife died, right in front of him. The day she died was the day a piece of him died with her. Now he knew how she felt when he died twice. While he wasn't good with words or emotions, he truly loved and cared for Chi-Chi. To see her so weak and fragile broke his heart.

She was old, gray, and wrinkly. The once beautiful strong-headed woman, was now a decaying woman in bed. She could no longer move and could only lay helplessly in bed, as her life was slowly coming to an end How he begged for her to hold on a bit longer, while she tried her hardest, her mortality finally decided that enough was enough. He could never forget her face the moment she closed her eyes one last time, as her Ki plummeted.

Just as he feared, she had died.

He was forced to watch as his friends died, including Vegeta. Then, it was both his sons and their families. All that was left was their descendants. But the pain was too deep that he separated himself from them. Forever.

Now, it was time. He had said his goodbyes and was all packed up. He pulled out the capsule and released the Time Machine. It was time to say goodbye to this timeline and remake his life and his decisions. He closed his eyes and smiled.

_"Now where to go...Where to go...? AH! I got it! I will go to the day I finished Kami's training and about to meet up with my friends in the Martial Arts World Tournament. That should be good enough…"_

Jumping in the Time Machine, he pressed a few buttons, and the screen said, "_Age 991."_

Back to the day he was supposed to sign up to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and reunite himself with his friends. And later meet up with Chi-Chi.

After so long.

Goku gave one last glance at Earth. More specifically, the remains of his former life as he started up the machine and closed his eyes. It was time for a second chance. He will not be the carefree man-child. Acting like a child, and childishly looking for challenges as he trains day and night. No, he will now be there for his friends and family, and be there for them at all times.

Without hesitation, the Time Machine began to fly away from the ruins. Wind sways the trees and other plants. There was a flash and the Time Machine was engulfed by a bright light.

In a matter of seconds, it was gone.

* * *

**A/N: This was inspired by the Fanfiction "The Saiyan God's Despair" By Gofla and "Second Chances" by Kerghan_MB. Go check them out if you haven't.**

**In This Au, As you noticed, will take place after the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super, after Goku managed to accented to the Ultra-Instincts. A power so strong that not even a God could obtain? That's impressive for a mere mortal, don't you think?**

**Therefore, comes the reasoning. The moment Goku obtained this transformation, he became a god. Most importantly, he became immortal and was forced to be alone after everyone withered away. Now, he will return to make things right.**

**This GokuxChi-Chi, GohanxVidel and minor VegetaxBulma. This will take place in Dragon Ball Z, and Goku will be more mature and responsible.**

**Be patient, and watch what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 1: World Martial Arts Tournament

The moment the Time Machine touched the ground with a thud, Goku quickly hid his Ki level. He opened the hatch and was greeted with raindrops before he jumped out and landing gracefully. The moment his feet touched the ground, he noticed that he landed somewhere in a faraway jungle of some sort. Away from the public eyes.

He closed his eyes, and quickly, his spiky-silver like hair turned black. "_It's been a while since I've done that. But I better be quick, because I only have three hours before the illusion wears off."_

He looked down his outfit and grimace. The outfit before him wasn't bad, it was a comfortable black color gi with a few pieces of armor. He needed to take it off. Perhaps his friends wouldn't notice anything, but Kami? He will be in the tournament and no doubt he will have questions if he sees his pupil in an outfit made for gods.

He looked back at the Time Machine and climbed back up. He grabbed a blue box and jumped out of the Time Machine.

"_It has been too long since I wore this…"_

Knowing that he was clear, he removed his outfit and leaving himself in boxers. One by one, one piece of armor would drop on the ground, the black gi following them afterward. He knelt down and opened the box. Inside was an orange gi. The gi was as old since he started training with Whis and Beerus, but it still looked just as new. Grabbing the soft clothing, he sighed sadly, as more memories appeared in front of him.

"_Soon…"_

With the Time Machine Capsuled up, along with his robes, he walks toward a nearby water source, which was a small puddle. While the rain disrupts the image, he knew that this was him. He was taller and more muscular looking than he was back when he was 18, but he figured this was something that will be dismissed. He closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his forehead as if saluting, and then he was gone.

* * *

"Wow, guys you all look great! You've really been training hard haven't you!" Roshi commented looking at all of his pupils having arrived to sign up a minute before closing. Though the old man was happy to see all of them he wondered where Goku was? Surely the boy wouldn't miss this for the world.

"You bet Master Roshi! I've got some great new moves and I'm stronger than ever!" Krillin laughed cockily as he held up his fist. He had pushed himself so hard he was sure he could beat anyone, well everyone except Goku probably. That guy just got stronger every year by leaps and bounds. He just wondered if he was going to show up.

"Sure thing cue ball." Yamcha joked touching his smaller friend atop his head earning a swipe from the shorter fighter. "Easy their tough guy save it for the ring!" he joked as he looked at his girlfriend. Both Bulma and Yamcha have missed each other for a while.

Said scientist blushed and gave him a wink knowing that he was looking at her.

"So where's Goku? Has anyone seen him?" Tien asked noting that the runner up from last year should be showing up for the needed rematch. It wouldn't be a proper tournament if he didn't get to fight Goku again. "It wouldn't be like him to miss this."

"Yeah really!" Puar noted floating alongside Yamcha.

"I wonder how much Goku's grown. Probably got a lot taller and cuter!" Bulma teased making Yamcha snort rudely but still give her grin, knowing she was just playing with him.

"There's no way Goku could look better than me!" Yamcha gloated by shoving a hand to his chest, "He'll still have that same mess of spikes atop his head!"

"Yeah probably, wearing the same clothes that we last saw him in." Oolong joked making the group all laugh at the image of their friend in size to small clothing.

"It would be nice for him to show up there about to close and they won't let me register him early," Roshi noted wiping his glasses with a handkerchief.

"Maybe if we all talk to them. They'll make an exception?" Launch added but most of them shrugged. The dark-haired blue woman sighed. "That's not fair."

The group all nodded in agreement, they wanted Goku to be here! It wouldn't be a tournament without him.

"Alright, Thomas close up the book, registrations are over." One of the men at the post noted moving to stand.

"Sure thing. It's been a long-" He moved to close the registration book but it stopped halfway as a hand was planted in the middle of it from nowhere. "Whoa!" He jumped backward as he looked at a tall muscular haired black-haired man who had come from nowhere.

The man stared emotionless at the two men who were holding their chest, to control their heartbeats. "I would like to sign up." He finally said

"Phew! Man, how did you do that? You scared me half to death!" Thomas said taking a moment to stop his heartbeat. Moving to grab his pen he moved to one of the blank pages. "Name?"

Meanwhile, the Z-fighters stared at him, surprised at his sudden appearance. What got their attention however is the familiar hair-style of the man.

"Is that-?" Asked Yamcha,

The man, while not paying attention to them, answered Yamcha's unsaid question. "Son Goku. Runner up for two years."

"Goku!" Came the multiple shouts, which caught Goku's attention.

Turning to his side, he felt breathless as his breath hitched. So long since he had seen them. Just seeing them again, young, well and alive, he let out a huge smile, since who knows when.

"_E-Everyone...! Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, Yajirobe, Launch Tien and Chiaotzu. T-there all here, and alive!"_

He couldn't help it and quickly ran up to them and grasp them all into a bone-crushing hug. They were protesting about needing air, but nonetheless were laughing and hugging the Saiyan back. When he let go, he smiled fondly as his friends checked him out.

"_Over 250 years since I've seen you all. I missed you all so much."_

"Man Goku you've changed a lot!" Remarked Krillin, envious of both Goku's physical appearance and height.

"Changes happen no?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Yamcha was also inspecting Goku's physical appearance. The man had more muscles than him. "Man Goku, I'm jealous, Kami's training must be something to turn you into-"

"A hunk." Bulma winked at him and Goku laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, the typical Son's way.

"Yeah... It was something…"

He had almost forgotten that he was at the time that no one knew he was a Saiyan. That Vegeta has yet to come to earth with the other Saiyans and Freiza and his army were still roaming the galaxy. In the Z- Fighter's point of view, he had just finished training with Kami.

He will be willing to pretend to avoid himself from exposing himself.

Tien hasn't spoken a word as he was looking at Goku intensely. Indeed he looks different. He seemed more powerful and had a more calming aura. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something else that meets the eyes. Either way, he would be enjoying every second of this.

But looking back, Goku suddenly remembered someone was missing, but he didn't voice it, as he was stuck on his thoughts.

"_Chi-chi… You have yet to arrive, but I will be waiting for you. I've have missed you for almost three centuries, so I can take one more day."_ He smiled. "_Only this time, I won't make the same mistakes again."  
_  
"So how about we go to a Hotel? The tournament won't start until tomorrow." Added Chiaotzu.

The gang had agreed, seeing the sky darken, and on their way to a Hotel, they were bombing him with questions about his training with Kami. Of course, he kept quiet, he merely said that it was a surprise, and most of them pouted. He burst out laughing at their childish behavior and it didn't take long for them to burst out laughing too.

Both he and Krillin were sharing a two-bedroom room. While his best friend sleeping underneath the covers, Goku sneaked out from the window and flew towards the roof, which wasn't that high. He sat down crossed legged and closed his eyes to meditate. His hair suddenly turned back into its spikier, silver-like look. And if he opened his eyes, no doubt that his usual dark onyx eyes would be silver-like. He released some of his energy, but not too much to alert his friends.

Had his friend seen he do this, there would be questions no doubt. After all, when does the childish, carefree Goku care about meditation? Or glow in a silver aura for that matter?

Tomorrow would determine who of eight would fight the Tournament. And tomorrow, he will reunite with his wife, who in his timeline, was dead for over 200 years. He smiled sadly. It took him a while to understand what it meant to be a husband.

In the beginning, he had no clue what it meant to be in love, or be a husband. He just figured that it was just to friends being very close and lots of food. That's just it. However, when Gohan was born, he began having these strange feelings towards Chi-chi. Although at the time he didn't understand them.

He suddenly frowned. Despite not understanding love, he did care for both his wife and son. However, as years go on, he realized how neglectful he was towards, not just his duties as both husband and father, but to his family. He was ayas out training because of his passion for fighting. And he hates this.

The only time he paid attention to his son, was to training, even though Gohan made it clear he hated fighting. But he forced his son to let go of his childhood and pushed him to his limits To fight for life and death situations., And going more to the past, he knew that wasn't the father his son needed when he was a teenager. Because of his selfishness to stay dead in order to train with King Kai, he placed such a burden on his son, who was no more than an eleven-year-old boy, to be the protector of earth.

And his wife… Chi-chi held the responsibility of the household. She is capable of being a strong warrior like the Z-Fighters, that if she kept on training she would've been able to learn how to fly and use Ki attacks.

That would have been an amazing sight to see. For both husband and wife to fight together to protect the earth from threats.

But she put an end to her fighting in order to be the house taker and a housewife. Instead of using her hands to fight, she used them for cleaning and cooking. But what hurts the most is that he hurt her in more ways than one. He never intended to do that, he was just as clueless as ever and his desire to become stronger blinded him from what truly mattered to him.

When he decided to stay dead to train with King Kai, he never knew that Chi-chi was pregnant with his other son.

Goten was a buddle of joy, that reminded him of himself when he was a boy. And to this day, he cursed himself for missing everything evolving Goten. From his birth, to his first steps and first words. Just everything.

When he returned from the dead, he did spend time with his family, but it didn't last long. Because it was from the moment his eldest got married, that he realized that he missed so much on Gohan's life. He missed the opportunity to see Gohan grow up from a child to a man. And then Beerus came in and threaten to destroy the earth for wanting to fight a Super Saiyan God. Despite both his and Vegeta's efforts, he wasn't able to defeat the God of destruction.

And just like the fool he was, when he was given the chance to train, he took it, leaving behind his wife and Goten. He was home but was rarely there for his family. He snorted angrily. He had long since surpassed Lord Beerus, but he had no desire to become a God of Destruction.

After the harsh reality hit him like a powerful ki blast, he forced himself to become wiser and mature. The guilt and shame of his mistakes will never fade, no matter what he did, such as study and work he's done, there was always a hole in his heart. He had lived three hundred years in regret.

He could have been the savior of earth on his old timeline, but he couldn't as he witnesses the descendants of the Z-Fighters take his place. Not that he minded, because fighting, which was once his hobby to become stronger, became something he loathed.

His blood and body were meant for fighting. His soul and heart also desired the lifestyle. But his mind doesn't was against fighting, and for once, he obeyed. He could still remember his wife on her death bed, and how his fighting spirit was crushed for nearly three decades, it didn't help the everyone he knew died within those thirty years.

He had no one but himself to blame. His fighting spirit died alongside his friends and family. He would still train, but becoming stronger wasn't on his sight. He has taken a second chance in life, and he will make sure to never make the same mistakes again. Nothing will be the same as his former timeline, but at least he'll be happy again. He silently vowed to become better and be there for his family as he helps them reach their potential, without problems.

But for now, he will wait. Goku attempts meditates his troubles away for the time being, with the ghost feeling of a full moon shining down at him.

* * *

The group gathered together for the preliminary matches, Goku, who hid his base form, already knowing the truth of how this would go as the brackets had been set up just like before even with his late entry. He was leaning against a wall while his friends all joked and bantered too each other having not seen each other in years.

It was an understatement for the Sayain who hasn't seen them for nearly three centuries, the reunion was more than desired for him with them. It felt nice to laugh and make jokes with them again. But despite enjoying his time being with them, what he was actually desiring for was someone dressed in pink and blue to come.

His finger tapped his shoulder as Tien and Chaotzu did a sparing warm up together. Their technique while good was just sloppy compared to the warriors he knew but he held back his tongue. Their speed and strength all now minuscule by comparison to him but he wondered just how much should he reveal here?

How much should he change, or what should he change after all there was a lot of crazy things that happened here. Because while he hid his Ultra-Instincts form, that didn't mean it was inactive. He could accidentally go overbore out of instincts.

He looked to his side noting Kami hiding in the nerdy human's body calling himself Hero. Said disguised Namekian noticed him and waved. Goku smiled and waved back. It was then that his senses picked up something. His eyes lit up as he felt the familiar ki he hasn't felt in years.

However, before he could do anything, someone tapped his shoulder with a finger to get his attention. He turned around to see Krillin.

"Hey want to spar?"

Goku said nothing and instead looked back at Hero. Krillin followed his friend's gaze and chuckled "Oh, I see man, yeah that guy! Jeez, he's going to lucky to make it out of this without getting hurt." He chuckled elbowing his buddy who snapped from a daze.

"Oh yeah Krillin, he just doesn't fit in here." He was trying to play it off as if that Hero was bothering him.

"Yeah, I understand. I mean especially for you. You'd probably only have to flick him with one finger to knock him out. Got some special pinky technique saved up in there?" Krillin joked as Goku gave an uncharacteristic smirk.

That smirk scared the poor ex-monk.

"Maybe. Care to see it?"

"Ehh no-" Krillin tried to say, but in a blink of an eye, Goku's hands move to his forehead with just his pinky and tapped him just once with his finger.

Goku slightly flinched, as he knew he overdid it. He watched as Krillin bounced off the ground and into the air. A huge red pinky mark right where his forehead was making all of the other Z-fighters break out laughing. Krillin whined grabbing his head where the mark was. Goku, while finding his friend's pain a little humorous, pitied the little guy and helped him up.

"Oh man, that was a good one!" Yamcha laughed.

"That _hurt_!" Whine Krillin as he looked at his best friend. "Have you been taking Steroids or something? Because I certainly hope that I don't fight you first!"

While everyone else was teasing the ex-monk, none of them noticed Goku suddenly disappear in thin air.

A woman made her way to the group when suddenly she was grabbed and before she could even think about screaming, her mouth was gagged by a hand and was suddenly gone.

In a moment, the woman found herself somewhere dark in the temple, and her kidnapper let her go. She angrily attacked the man, but what infuriated her was that he was chuckling as he dodges every attack she threw at him.

It was then that the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She tried to resist, but the man held her firm. She glared at the shadowy silhouette as he gently stroke her cheeks.

"You're as beautiful as I remember." He muttered.

"Who are you?' She glared.

The man let out a laugh. "Don't you remember me Chi-Chi? Or do you not recognize me?"

Her cheeks flared in anger and huffed. But despite being angry, she was confused. The mysterious man then let out a chuckle.

"Ah, silly me. The darkness is covering my features, which is perhaps why you don't recognize me. No?"

Chi- Chi blinked as the man released her and walked up to a blind window. He opened the blinds and turned around to look at her. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, but then saw that familiar hair-style, he eyes widen.

"Do you remember me now?"

She didn't answer, instead, she ran towards him and slammed her soft, small body towards his hard, masculine one. They both laughed happily as Goku picked her up and twirled her around.

"_Chi-Chi, after all these years of missing you, since our final goodbye, you are here. Young, healthy, active and alive.",_

He finally put her down, guiding her when she stumbled a bit from dizziness. Both looked at each other lovingly as Goku cupped her cheek gently, and she leaned towards it, closing her eyes for a moment. Both lovers relishing the moment.

"You certainly changed from the little Ox-Princess." Mumbled Goku. "You are very beautiful."

Chi-Chi flushed pink and shyly looked at him with a smile as she clenched into his body. "I'm not the only one. You've changed from a chubby boy with a tail to…" Her face went red, "To a hunk."

"So I heard." He chuckled, before looking down ashamed. Chi-Chi noticed this and looked at him concerned. "What's wrong Goku?"

"_I missed you for over 250 years."_

That was what he wanted to say, but held his tongue. Instead, he looked sadly at her. "Chi-Chi, I have something to confess." Chi-Chi looked confused, but gestured for him to go on. "Back when we were children and I promised you to be my bride, I didn't know what a bride was, so I accepted it blindly." He used his free hand and stroke her black hair, giving Chi-Chi some goosebumps. "But now I understand what I must do."

Goku knelt down on one knee and grasped her hand. Chi-Chi looked down at him with wide eyes. "Chi-Chi, if you promise to be by my side till death, I promise to protect you, to give you children and cherish our lives together. Allow me to share your struggles and joy." He looked at her with a sad smile. "But as of now, I have nothing, but a small hut out in the woods Grandpa Gohan lived. I promise to build you a house and allow you to live in a lifestyle you can enjoy"

While Chi-Chi was stunned, Goku used his free hand to grab something from his pocket. It was a silver ring with a few small pieces of a diamond, with a large one in the center. He held the diamond, looking at her, almost pleadingly

"Chi-Chi, will you marry me?"

Chi-Chi reacted by attempting to tackle him, and cried with joy, shouting, "Yes yes, a thousand times yes!" Goku held her tenderly and waited fondly as she calmed down. When she regained her composure, Chi-Chi, with tears of joy falling, said. "Yes Son Goku, I will marry you."

Gently taking her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. A thrill of joy flickered in his heart to see his wife wearing that silver ring.

"_From the day I bought and gave you this ring a long time ago, I kept it with me along with your wedding ring, to keep you as close I could."_

"We need to go back." He said softly.

Chi-Chi sighed and buried her head on his chest, wanting to hold on to him longer. "I know."

Unable to resist, Goku brushed his lips with hers and tenderly gave her a kiss. The kiss was sloppy and inexperience. It was understandable, this was Chi-Chi's first kiss and it has been a long time since he kissed his wife.

He pulled away, letting her breath. "Let's go back. I want to introduce you to my friends and announce our engagement." They both stood up and he grasps her shoulder. "Now hold on."

Before Chi-Chi could question, she felt a shivering sensation and in moments, they were back, just in time. She gasped and placed her hand on her chest, to control her heartbeats. She gave him a look at his mischievous face.

"Next time Goku, give me a warning." She huffed and crossed her hands

Goku grins and kisses her cheek. "No promises."

Chi-Chi shakes her head. "_That man."_

"Goku there you are!"

The engaged couple turned around to see the Z-fighter coming towards them.

"There you are." Yamcha sighed "They're about to start the preliminary matches, and you've would have been disqualified if you don't show up."

It was then that Yamcha noticed Chi-Chi, who was clinging onto Goku's bicep. "Hey, Goku, who's this?"

Both Goku and Chi-Chi gave each other a knowing look and then looked at his puzzled friends. Goku happily answered Yamcha's question.

"Guys, this is Chi-Chi. My Fiancée."

Everything stopped, and the Z-fighters were looking at Goku as if he grew another head. Goku was struggling to contain his laughter as his gaping friends stared wide eyes as Chi-Chi showed them her engagement ring.

"_**Fianc**__**é**__**e!?"**_

All the fighters in the room look over the Z-fighter's direction, wondering what was all the commotion about. The Z-Fighter's paid no attention to them as they bombed Goku with questions. Krillin, however, was in a corner, sulking and crying with envy.

"_HE'S GETTING A HOT GIRL! HE'S GETTIN' MARRIED NOW AND I HAVEN'T EVEN EVER HAD A GIRLFRIEND YET! How unfair life is…_" Mopped the ex-Monk.

* * *

**A/N: For those who want to know what happened to Goku from the original Timeline, you will have to wait.**


	3. Chapter 2: Tournament Begins!

The matches were downright dull if you asked Goku. He had a game against King Chappa, who was determined to regain to beat him and restore his pity honor. Goku merely rolled his eyes and looked at him with boredom.

"_While he's not bad for a mortal human, Chi-Chi is much stronger than him."_ Goku mused to himself before cringing. "_Ugh… I've spent too much time with Lord Beerus. I'm starting to think more like a god."_

"Goku, I've waited for this day to get back in the ring with you. We have unfinished business." Said King Chappa as he let out a smirk. "Long before your lucky victory on our last encounter, I was the champion of this tournament."

Goku merely looks both bored and unamused as he crosses his arms on his chest. This infuriates King Chappa as there was murmuring from the crowd. How dare he-?!

"And I will have my _revenge!_"

There was silence from the crowd, as everyone waited to see how Goku will react. Goku only rolled his eyes in annoyance, not at least amused. That caught everyone off guard, Including King Chappa.

"_This is pathetic. A mortal against a disguised god. Can't wait to see how that turns out." _Goku thought sarcastically

"Sure." Said Goku after a moment of silence. "You will have your revenge and honor as champion if you can defeat me. But that chance is as low as my best friend Krillin getting a date with a normal gal." He quipped.

Yamcha burst out laughing along with most of the Z-fighters; everyone else in the crowd was stunned. The only Z-fighter who wasn't laughing was Krillin, and he sulked.

"_Life is truly unfair."_

"_Sorry Krillin, but it's the truth. After all, 18 isn't exactly normal."_

"Why yo-"

"Competitors ready?" Asked the referee. Once getting a nod of confirmation of both sides, he yelled, "_BEGIN!_"

King Chappa wasted no time and rushed to Goku. Goku merely waited, bored already. While King Chappa's speed was fast, it was slow in comparison to his other opponents. At the last moment, he stepped out and tripped King Chappa. Of course, he cringed when he witnesses how he failed to hold back his strength again because King Chappa flew to the wall and there was a devastating hole in the wall. To make matters worse, King Chappa disappeared on the horizon.

Everyone's eyes popped open as they gaped at the wall in disbelief. The Z-fighters were just as stunned as they looked at their friend.

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were sweating while Chiaoztu squeaked, terrified as they eyed as Goku got off the ring after the referee, shakily declared him the winner. Yajirobe, who was wearing a red mask, was also surprised, but he wasn't as interested as everyone else

"_I knew he became stronger, but I didn't expect him to be as powerful._" Hissed Tien as he watched Goku greet his Fiancée. "_He's more powerful than I expected, but that doesn't mean I don't have any tricks on my sleeve."_

Yamcha gulped while Krillin secretly hoped that he wouldn't fight his best friend.

"_And I thought him flinging me with his pinkie hurt. If that was him holding back, I don't want to know how he is at full power."_

Goku greeted Chi-Chi with a kiss as she congratulated his win. He felt his Saiyan pride give a thrill of delight upon hearing how he impressed his female.

It wasn't long before it was Chi-Chi's turn. Goku was on the sideline, watching his female fight. Chi-Chi's opponent, who was a rather large bear, underestimated her because she was a girl, therefore, losing badly under a second. While everyone was stunned, Goku's clapping hands were the only sound that echoed on the walls of the silent room. Goku felt his Saiyan instincts roar in approval for his mate's strength. And he didn't bother hiding his face of approval either as his arms crossed over his chest.

"_It's been so long since I've seen you fight Chi-Chi. When our little Gohan was born, you gave up on fighting."_ He smiled. "_But I will make sure you become much stronger than you ever were."_

His Saiyan instincts demanded he take her somewhere and reclaim his lost mate once more. But Goku held firm and quickly contained his raging instincts. "_The perks of being a god, I suppose."_ He mused to himself. Besides, from what he remembered, Chi-Chi wanted to remain pure and untouched until their wedding night. And he certainly knew she wouldn't approve of him having sex with her in a populated place.

His eyes went dark and gave somewhat of a feral look. "_When we first got married, I knew nothing about how to please a woman like you Chi-Chi. But this time, things will be different. While I am rusty after a 270-year-old break, I could never forget your weak points which always make you scream in delight and shout my name."_

He was snapped out of his daze when his hands shot up on their own. He captured Chi-Chi, who jumped at him after her victory. Both Fiancées joyfully laughed. Goku put her down and didn't hesitate to kiss her. Deeply. Chi-Chi happily responded.

The Z-fighters noticed the kissing couple and could help but to feel somewhat awkward. As far as they remembered, Goku had no interest, nor did he understood the department of romance. But to see him giving his affections in pubic towards someone they don't know was something to get used to.

It was then Yajirobe's turn. FOr a moment, it was as though his opponent wasn't bothering to show up. But to everyone's surprise, it was the nerdy guy with glasses. There was some laughter and mumbles of amusement. Yajirobe thought that it was going to be easy.

However, Yajirobe underestimated the guy, as the nerdy guy ultimately defeated him. Hero had not only embarrassed Yajirobe but also classified it to the finals.

Most of the fighters around burst into laughter. So did Krillin. Goku, Tien, and Yamcha had faces that said 'are-you-kidding-how-did-you-lose-to-that-guy?!' and also laughed, but not as loud as Krillin. Chi-Chi was covering her mouth with her hand as she was even laughing next to her Fiancée.

The matches got boring afterward. Goku watched his friends knockout or throwing their opponents from the arena without problems. However, he silently cursed when he saw Chiaotzu drop, looking dead-like, losing his match. His friends, including himself, quickly ran up to their fallen friend as someone called for a stretcher.

"_Damn it to HFIL! I had forgotten about Tao! At least I know he'll be alright"_ He looked at Chi-Chi who also looked worried for his friend. "_This woman is making me lose my mind."_ He smirked. "_I can't wait until we wed."_ He then dropped his smirk and frowned.

"Mercenary Tao," Goku said with hate and venom, catching his friend's attention, who gasped.

The Mercenary android in question smirked. "Son Goku we meet again, like my new look?." he looked at Chiaotzu who remained unconscious on Tien, arms. "Don't worry about him. I didn't kill him. Normally he would've been dead, but I wouldn't want to get disqualified."

Tien glared at the mercenary as he held Chiaotzu tightly. "I-impossible" He stuttered, "Mercenary Tao is _dead!_"

"Nothing is impossible if you have a creative mind and a lot of Zenni." etMused the cyborg. "There is life after death, but it isn't cheap." He turned to Goku, who looked at him with a natural face. "It took a while for me to get my parts in order, but here I am."

Goku glared at him, before going back to a natural face. "I've made a lot of mistakes Tao, and me not fully finishing you of was one of them." He glared again, his eyes flashing a slight silver color, as his tone gets darker. "Since you're here, I would've liked to kill you myself right here and now, but just like you, I would like to avoid getting disqualified."

Goku's friends and Chi-Chi looked at the Saiyan, both surprised and terrified. The Z-fighters had never seen Goku like this. Other than Demon King Piccolo, Goku's nature never involved killing. To hear him that he was willing to kill was a clear message that the Goku they remembered had changed since they last saw him.

Mercenary Tao didn't show it, but he too felt an odd feeling of fear inside of his partly robotic body. Cursed these human emotions. "Hmph. While I like your enthusiasm, I'm afraid it won't be enough. I'm here to get revenge. I can either kill you here now or destroy you in the ring." He ignored Goku's glare and turned his attention to Tien and Chiaotzu. "Afterwards, I'll take care of you." With that, he left the ring.

Krillin was confused. He turned to Goku who was still glaring at the retreating form of the cyborg. "So uh… Background information?"

"Mercenary Tao is a killer."

"A killer!" Cried Krillin.

Goku nodded, his glare refusing to soften as he looks piercingly at his friend's eye, gave a feeling of dread and fear on the young ex-monk. But Krillin was confused when he thought he saw a flash of silver in his friend's eyes. "Mercenary Tao was an assassin who once worked for the Red Ribbon Army. He threw a grenade in an attempt to kill me. He failed, and instead, he was the one who was blown up. I couldn't find him anywhere, so I assumed he died in that explosion, but it turns out I was wrong."

The Z-Fighters were stunned. Chi-Chi looked worried at her to-be-husband, and wrapped her arm around his and grasped his shoulder. Goku softens his glare upon seeing her face.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I'm just angry at myself for letting that bastard live."

Tien looked suspicious, but didn't voice it. "Do you know why he has an agenda against us?"

Goku looked at him and sighed. "Mercenary Tao is the younger brother of Shen, the Crane Hermit."

"What?!" Gasped Yamcha.

"And if you understand, that makes him Tien and Chiaotzu's superior." He looked at Shin. "No doubt Shen wants to get revenge for you betraying him."

Tien scowled. "I did not betray Master Shen. I was loyal to his school until…" He looked down at Chiaotzu, who has yet to regain consciousness. "I discovered that I don't share his views."

Goku sighed. "The moment you left, Master Shen felt as though you betrayed him and his teachings. But having his younger brother to get rid of you is perhaps the most cowardly way. There is no honor about that."

The Z-Fighters were quiet for the rest of the day.

The nerdy guy fighter, however, looked at Goku suspiciously. He blinks when Goku, with silver eyes, turned his head in his direction and winked at him before his eyes returned to their original black.

"_What-...?"_

What was going on with his pupil?

* * *

"_Why must she torture me like this?"_

Nightfall came, and everyone decided to hit the hay. Chi-Chi had invited Goku to stay over with her, and he happily complied. Now he was regretting that decision. To his delight and distress, Chi-Chi wore a nightgown that exposed most of her feminine curves.

She wasn't ugly. She was far from it. That nightgown did was an excellent job of revealing every curve and skin that his teeth and hands itch to touch. But because Chi-Chi forbade him from touching her, he struggled not to act up, as the nightgown is rather revealing.

Oh how he wish he could throw her in bed and ravish her. Touch her in places she didn't know she had. Make her his as he rebond with his mate. To touch her and make her scream her name. Oh, his groin twitch at that, but he held it down. After all, Chi-Chi was firm of her being pure until their wedding night, which seems far away for his taste.

But after nearly a three-hundred-old dry spell, he gained more self-control and was glad of it. All he was doing just rubbing her creamy thigh as she slept as he spooned her small soft body with his hard one.

It felt good to hold her like this again. As much as he hated to, he pulls away from her and get out bed, gently to not bother her. He quietly left through the window and flew to the direction of a familiar Ki.

He made no noise as he landed behind the silhouette of an old friend. Except, this old friend was yet to be a friend.

"Hello, Majunior. Or should I say, Piccolo Jr., Son of the Demon King Piccolo?"

The figure jumped, having not expected the sudden intrusion, but did not turn around.

"Son Goku...What a pleasant surprise." Piccolo muttered, tone cold and emotionless.

"I'm full of surprises, Piccolo," Goku said, tone as similar's as Piccolo's.

"Why are you here? I doubt you've come here to kill me."

"I'm here to warn you that you are fighting a losing battle." Piccolo snorted in disbelief. "Believe all you want, because in the end, you'll end up on the ground defeated, right underneath my feet."

Goku grinned smugly," And besides, do you feel my power level?"

Piccolo finally turned and snorted with amusement. "You mean your meek power of 290? Please, I am more powerful than that."

To his confusion, Goku's smirk widens.

"I'm glad that my power level amuses you," Goku's smirk turns cold, "Because that power lever, is only a tiny pinch of a tiny fraction of my true power."

He grins evilly when he sees Piccolo's eyes flashed in disbelief. "You are confidante that you can defeat me to avenge your sire, and take over the world. But I assure you that you are only bringing yourself to an early grave."

"I-I don't believe you." Stutters Piccolo.

Goku shrugs. In front of the Namekian's eyes, Goku's hair turns more spikier and both his hair and eyes go somewhat silver as the same color aura engulfs his body. This freaks out the Namekian as Goku checks his body in mild amusement.

"Hmm? Three hours are up already? I've must've lost track of time." He grins menacingly at a scared Piccolo. "You've been warned, Piccolo. But please don't quit now. Because I want to have some fun showing off, and don't worry, I won't kill you...Maybe."

"_This is fun. I'm not going to kill him, but it feels good to give a chill of fear towards my rival. Oh well, fun times over, I suppose."_

With that, Goku disappears in a blink of an eye. Piccolo remains staring at the spot where the Saiyan god stood. "_What the fuck was that!?"_

Goku teleported back to the room he was sharing with his wife. She remained asleep and undisturbed. He silently climbed in the bed and spooned her, watching her sleep the entire night as he held her.

* * *

There was a total of eight fighters in the Waiting Zone. Chi-Chi was clinging onto Goku's muscular arms, whereas said Saiyan waited patiently with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Mercenary Tao, Hero and, to Goku's surprise, Piccolo.

"_So he did show up."_ He mused, "_This should be interesting."_

Piccolo noticed Goku looking at him in mild amusement, and he couldn't help but feel a cold sense of dread in his stomach. He silently cursed.

"_What the hell is wrong with me!?"_

Hero noticed the interaction between Piccolo and Goku and was very confused.

"_What is going on?"_

He would have to find out that later apparently because it was time for the tournament to begin. There was loud cheering from the audience as the tournament has officially started. Tien was up against Mercenary Tao. Tien looked determined, whereas Tao looked arrogant and confident.

It was time.

Master Shen was also in the audience and was smirking, confident of his brother's victory and former student's faith. For a moment, it seemed alright. Tien was getting the upper hand. Despite his speed and strength, Tien dodged and blocked every attack Tao send at him. At one point, Mercenary Tao attempted to poke his eyes, but Tien grabbed his hand, just inches away.

Master Shen, including everyone else, was stunned.

From that moment, Tao had had enough. His robotic hand transformed into a knife and attempted to slice Tien. Tien dodge, but was not fast enough as the blade made a mark on Tien's chest.

There were gasps. Goku merely glared the Mercenary as he felt Chi-Chi's grip tighten. He took her hand and squeezed to assure her that it was fine.

"_Trying to cheat your way is only going to be your downfall, Tao ."_

Tien was stunned for a moment and angrily ripped off his shirt, exposing his muscular upper body.

Tao attempted to go for the heart, but when the blade was inches away, Tien grabbed the knife, to his shock. Mercenary Tao tried to pull away, but Tien wouldn't budge, and as a result, the blade was removed from his hand. The cyborg was stunned as Tien dropped the part of the knife. Tien slowly made his way towards Mercenary Tao, who was slowly backing away from the Z-fighter.

However, he started laughing menacingly as he stopped and his hand, which once contained his knife, suddenly turned into a cannon. Tien was glaring at him, not at all intimidated. Tao concentrated his target, and once he got a definite weakness.

"I've adjusted a way ti match your biological signature." He smiled menacingly. "No matter what, there is no escape!"

The majority of the audience began to flee in terror. Oolong attempted to escape too, but Launch, who was currently blond caught him before he could.

"_**SUPER DODAN RAY!"**_

Without any hesitation, Mercenary Tao unleashed a big ray shot, whereas Tien yelled as the attack hit its target. There was a massive explosion. The remaining audience covered their eyes, except for Master Shen, who was cheering and encouraging his younger brother. The fighter also covered their eyes at the sudden flash. The only one who remained ineffective was Goku who was still glaring at the arena.

"_It's over Mercenary Tao."_

When the light was gone, everyone in the audience looked at the battlefield, expecting to see the remains of the unfortunate fighter, but they were stunned to see that Tien was still standing, unharmed and alive.

Tien glared hatefully at Tao while the Mercenary cyborg was sweating bullets.

"I-I don't believe it! It can't be!"

Unknown to anyone, Goku's eyes flash silver, and suddenly the Announcer was up in his feet. Because of his sunglasses, no one noticed that his eyes were glowing a silver color.

"It is forbidden to use weapons in the arena! And since he also attempted to kill his opponent, Mercenary Tao is disqualified!"

Goku looked at Piccolo. Piccolo noticed and nervously watched as Goku raised his free hand and gestured the arena. Hero saw the gesture and looked at Goku suspiciously as Piccolo looked at the arena. Hero's and Piccolo's eyes widen when Goku's hand glowed a silver aura and noticed that Mercenary Tao was also glowing the same aura.

Everyone gasped, and Tien jump back, surprised. Mercenary Tao was screaming in pain. Piccolo and Hero looked back and forth between Goku's hand and Mercenary Tao. Finally, when Piccolo stared at Goku, Goku flashed a smirk at him and clamped his hand into a fist.

Mercenary Tao flickered, before disappearing.

He has been erased.

Everyone was sent in a state of panic, as the audience wondered what was going on. There was screaming and shouting that it became chaotic. Those in the waiting room were also in chaos as they wondered what was going on.

Piccolo was sweating and looked at this rival with a newfound fear.

Hero was shocked and looked at his pupil with fear. There was no doubt that Mercenary Tao has been erased from existence.

B-but how could it be. As far as he knew only-

His eyes widen in realization.

"_N-no! It can't be-!"_

Goku looked at his disguise mentor, and his eyes stared deeply into Hero's and sent a mental message.

"_I promise I will explain everything Kami. But please wait until this is over."_

Hero looked weary, but nodded.

The Announcer managed to calm down everyone and declare an investigation once the next match comes to an end. Everyone was in their feet, still wary of someone just disappearing like that. The Z-fighters were also on edge; when they asked Tien what happened, he was just as clueless as them.

Chi-Chi was just as scared, and Goku did her best to comfort her, and assure her that things will be alright.

"_Damn, I didn't expect everyone to freak out like this."_ Goku grits his teeth. "_I need to slow down and not show off like that again."_

Once things manage to calm down, it was time. Goku looked down at his Fiancée, and she was much calmer now. She winked at him, and he let out a grin.

"_I will have to go slow. Chi-Chi isn't strong enough to go against a god, but it will be good to see my mate fight me for the fun of it. Not because she thinks I'm a jerk for forgetting about her."_

"Alright, ladies and Gentlemen we have a first for the World Tournament! Yes, today we have a couple squaring off against each other in the ring before they each give each other a ring in Holy Matrimony! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you are going to watch a future husband and wife team here and now! So without further Introductions let me invite Goku and Chi-Chi to the ring!" The announcer using his usual theatric flair riling up the crowd which burst into cheers and applause as the pair walked into the ring.

"**WHAT!?"** Cried the rest of the Z-Fighters in the audience as they gaped at the walking pair. The group, with the help of the Blond Launch and her trusty handguns, had gotten the best seats. While they were expecting a good fight among their friends, they didn't expect to hear that their little Goku was engaged.

"S-since when did Goku got engage!?" Screeched Bulma, slightly envious of the lucky woman, although for some reason she seemed familiar. How could she not envy her? Goku had taken a long road from a naive boy, who lives in the woods on his own, and could not make up boys and girls apart, to a total hunk and mysterious man. God, why can't Yamcha be more like him. She can only sigh in disappointment.

Roshi looked at his student's to be bride and smiled approvingly. "He sure knows how to pick them. The daughter of the Ox-King is undoubtedly something.

It was then that Bulma remembered why this woman looked familiar.

"Oh! So that's why she looked familiar!" Oolong said as he looked at the woman. He then sighed in disappointment. "How come all the good ones are taken." He then cried in pain when Bulma smacked him on the head.

Bulma then crossed her hands on her chest, smiling in amusement. "So he did remember that promise. I would have thought that Goku would forget about her and the promise of marrying her."

Launch, still blond, and Chaotzu looked at Bulma in surprise while Puar was trying to remember when Goku made such promise.

"What do you mean?"

Bulma looked at Launch in amusement. "When we first met Chi-Chi, the girl ask if Goku will return to make her his bride." She snorted. "Poor Goku had no idea what she meant and promised." She then sighed, "But theses three years changed him not only physically, but mentally too."

Meanwhile, back in the arena, both lovers stood opposite of each other with smiles on their faces.

It was time.

"**BEGIN!"**

* * *

**A/N: Here's Some Questions answered.**

**What happened to this timeline's Goku? Was he simply absorbed by the God Goku?**

**Answer: The Original Goku of this timeline's status will remain unknown. You all have to be patient to get your answer.**

**Also, why could he not simply go to the otherworld and be with his family? He's allowed to be with King Kai even before he became a God and was alive, so now that he is a God, he could easily do the same, can't he? Or did they go for rebirth?**

**Answer: Normally, that would be the case, but here's a little spoiler, Goku surpassed all the Gods from his timeline, and because of responsibilities as savior of all 12 universes as well as a job on Earth, he wouldn't visit them as much. And not to mention, he feels guilty for his wrong choices in his mortal stage, so he decided to punish himself by not seeing them. Him going back in time was a way to escape the pain and fix his mistakes. Of course, the guilt will still be eating him, but it won't be as bad.**

**Why not just make them immortals like him?**

**Answer: It is forbidden for a God or the Super Dragon balls to turn a mortal into a God. At least in this AU. In this AU, if a mortal wishes to be a god, they must earn the ancient power of the gods, just like Goku had.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fraction of a Saiyan God

"**BEGIN!"**

The moment, those words left the Announcer's mouth, both fighters got into position. Chi-Chi's fighting stance was more offensive, whereas Goku's depended more on defense.

"_It's been so long since we've sparred Chi-Chi. You are no match for me, but that doesn't mean I will end it this quickly. It will be great to retrieve old memories."_ Goku thought as he calculated Chi-Chi's fighting pose. "_While not the greatest, it certainly is better than most of these mortals were able to put off."_

Chi-Chi charged, and soon, the battle between two lovers had begun. The audience cheered for the couple, as their moves became much faster and more comparative. Goku dodged all the attacks thrown at him, and he couldn't help but chuckle as fond memories came to him.

"_It feels good to walk back on the memory lane."_ Goku threw his amount of punches and kicks, all of which Chi-Chi easily dodged. "_I need to be quick and painless. But I have to be careful not to humiliate Chi-Chi as I did to my other opponents."_

His super Saiyan hearing could pick up his friends' cheers from the audience and the waiting room. He could feel how his mate was impressed and awed. That was a massive stroke on his pride and ego.

Both fighters were dancing around each other, the outside world forgotten as they solemnly focused on each other.

"Damn." Whistled Yamcha, impressed. "Despite that Goku is holding back, he certainly is keeping toe to toe with that Fiancée of his."

Tien was also impressed, but despite this, he couldn't feel as though something was...out of place. He just can't help it. There was something odd coming out of Goku that he isn't sure what.

Piccolo was watching the battle intensely, sweat pouring from his forehead. While he would never admit it, especially to himself, he was terrified of the Saiyan who was fighting his mate. If whatever occurred earlier was his rival's doing, than he wasn't sure what he was up against. And as though the immortal Saiyan read his mind, Piccolo swore that Goku shot a wink in his direction with a smirk. He grit his teeth, trying to push down the cold fear and instincts telling him to run.

He has a job to do. He needed to kill his rival to avenge his sire and take over the world. No matter what every single molecule of his screamed at him, he would stay and fight.

After all, he had a secret weapon which no fighter, not even Goku knew off.

Back in the arena, Chi-Chi was breathing heavily. She was running out of steam, and Goku noticed this. He gave her an assuring smile. "_She doesn't have as much stamina, but with some training, she should improve."_ He then looked at her apologetically. "_But now, I need to end this. Sorry, Chi._"

Goku suddenly disappeared, and the audience, including Chi-Chi, were looking for him. In a matter of seconds, Goku was behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. Chi-Chi turn around, but not fast enough, because Goku had knocked her out of the ring.

"Out of the ring!" Cried the announcer. "Goku wins, and he moves on to the Semi-finals!"

Everyone cheered, as Chi-Chi sat up, trying to catch her breath. In moments, she felt someone picking her up and smiled when she saw it was Goku. The engaged couple waved at the cheering audience and disappeared immediately.

Only for them to pop in the waiting room, scaring the other fighters, as indicated to the shouts of surprise. Goku ignored them and put Chi-Chi down. She didn't look angry; that's a good sign. Goodness knows that despite being more powerful than her, his wife had the temper that even scared the gods.

"Sorry." He whispered as he took her hand and kissed it.

Chi-Chi, cheeks going quite red, waved off the apology as Goku pulled her closer, an arm around her slim waist. Goku wanted to leave the waiting room to meet up with the rest of his friends. He didn't need to, though, as his friends were running towards him. They wore looks of shock and confusion that Goku almost burst out laughing.

Eventually, they started congratulating the Saiyan and the Ox-Princess for their engagement. And of course, for Goku's win.

"Goku! When did you get engaged?" Asked, well more like demanded Bulma, trying to play it off as if she was scolding him, but she couldn't help but let a smile come out.

Goku laughed, "Just Yesterday."

And there was another beat of silence before another bombard of questions were sent at the couple. Seeing that Chi-Chi looked uncomfortable, them as best as he could, without giving too much information. He smiled to see his friends trying to bond with the woman he loved. There was a thrill of delight when he saw Chi-Chi and Bulma hit it off, rather than start a fight like they first did at his timeline.

It warmed his heart to know that despite being in a different timeline, his friends were still the same. While the gaping hole of guilt will remain in his heart, and will never patch up, he was willing to mend it as much as he could. To be blunt, he was glad to have this second chance.

Goku's friends returned to their spot in the audience, courtesy of blond Launch, and went to cheer on Yamcha, as he was against Hero. Goku saw that Hero was eyeing him, but he merely waved it off with a smile.

When the battle began, Yamcha was confident that he had this fight. But he later understood that he underestimated his opponent, because not only was he losing, he was ultimately humiliated by Hero's 'accidental attacks.'

The entire audience was laughing, including the announcer. Most of Z-fighters were either shooting looks of embarrassment or laughing at Yamcha. Bulma didn't exactly seem to be happy that her boyfriend was getting humiliated by someone she could be up.

Goku's roaring laughter mingled with the crowds'. Chi-Chi, who remained next to her soon-to-be husband, was laughing behind her hand. Despite Goku knowing that Hero was actually Kami in disguise, it doesn't make any less funny. It became even more ridiculous, as the loud laughter indicated when Hero smacked Yamcha out of the ring. Yamcha was stunned when Hero began leaving the ring. Goku saw Hero shoot him a look, and he understood. Giving a quick kiss to Chi-Chi, he told his friends he'll be meeting up with Hero, much to their confusion.

"By the way, Krillen." Said Goku, getting the attention of the former Monk, "Watch out for Majunior, there's something unpleasant about him."

Krillin gulped, as Goku left.

* * *

"I want the truth, Goku." Said the disguised Kami, sternly. "I know that it was you who used that technique to erase that assassin."

Goku sighed but smiled sadly. "You are correct. I erased the bastard. Not that anyone would miss him."

Kami was shocked. What was going on with his pupil? "Goku, what happened to you? You weren't like this the last time we've seen each other." He raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that erasing technique. As far as I know, only Gods can achieve such a technique."

Goku laughed, but the humor was lacking in his eyes and tone as he looked at Kami. There was no point in hiding it from his former mentor.

"There's no point in hiding from you, Kami." Goku sighed and looked back. "We don't have a lot of time. The match between Krillin and Majunior is about to come to an end." He turned to leave. "But I can do to shed some light over the confusion master, is give you bit and pieces of my memories. Maybe then you'll understand."

Goku left the bewildered Kami behind.

Kami remained in the spot as he closed his eyes and looked inside his pupil's memories. Kami's eyes bulged just as he heard the Announcer shout that Majunior was declared the winner.

"Goku... is from the future?"

* * *

He returned to his friends, and they asked what was that all about. But he answered with a dismissive wave, clearly not planning to say anything, much to their disappointment. But eventually, it was time for Goku's and Tien's battle. This was a battle against last year's Champion and the two-year runner up, which brought quite the excitement. While Tien looked determined and confident, Goku was calm and collected the entire time.

Tien couldn't help but sweat a little. "_What's going on with him? I would've thought he would've been at least a bit excited."_ Tien then grimaced as he watched Goku give a couple of kisses to Chi-Chi before parting from her, blowing a kiss at her, making her giggle as she left back to her spot in the audience. "_And what's up with him showing affection?" _While he had nothing against love, it still felt odd to see Goku openly expressing his emotions towards the woman he was promised to.

Both the Saiyan god and human fighter walked to the arena. Tien was shooting Goku a strange look, Goku noticed and narrowed his eyes, shooting him a warning at his direction, as if daring him to say anything. Tien lifted his hands in defense, and wisely remained quiet.

"_Goku's a lot scarier than ever before. What's going on?"_

"Alright, let's get this match underway! Ladies and Gentlemen, the first bout of the semi-finals will now begin!" With a bang of a gong, they were off.

Tien quickly went into his fighting stance, whereas Goku remained standing there, not moving. Tien bawled his hands into fists and charged at Goku. His fist successfully landed blow after blow on Goku's chest and stomach, but the Saiyan, who looked rather bored, remained unbothered

"And Tien is beating his opponent! Goku is not capable of reacting!" Shouted the Announcer, as the crowd roared.

Tien kneed Goku's stomach, which made the Saiyan stumble a bit, before regaining his composure quickly. Tien was sweating as he realized that his physical attacks, did little to no effect on Goku.

"I'm not playing around, Goku!" Shouted Tien, slightly irritated, "I know you're not using all of your strength! And I will make sure you don't!"

Goku raised a mocking eyebrow. "Oh? If it's true, show me your true strength Tien. Prove to me that you aren't bluffing!"

Tien roared and continued his thrashing. Goku's Ultra instincts reacted, and dodge every attack Tien shot at him. Tien was getting more enraged by the moment, and Goku was getting more amused as Tien humiliated himself by the passing seconds.

"You're letting your rage blind you, Tien. While Anger is an emotion to motivate you to become stronger, it could also be your downfall if you let it control you." Scolded Goku with a teasing tone. Almost as if he was lecturing a child, to the amusement of the Z-fighters and the crowd.

Tien turned red with anger, but listened to Goku's words and managed to calm down. "_He's right. I almost lost myself to my anger. I need to take control of it."_

Goku nodded in approval and waited patiently for his opponent to attack. Tien Charged up an energy attack and threw it at Goku. The Saiyan God watch as the attack slowly, or at least slow in his standers, made its way towards him.

He could've just swatted the blast away, or allow it to hit him, knowing farewell that the attack would do no damage to him. But Goku decided to tease Tien and dodged the attack on the last second. Tien grit his teeth as he realized Goku was still holding back and playing with him.

"_Damn!"_ Cursed Tien. "_I knew Goku was powerful, but for him to wave off my attacks like it was nothing… I need to finish this now!"_

Meanwhile, Goku smirked, knowing what is to happen next. He was proven right when he started using his speed. He felt Tien him in different parts of his body. While in the human eye, he was invisible, in his eyes, Tien's speed was easily calculated and predictable.

Still, he decided to have fun with his friend. He made it seem as though the attacks were finally starting to take damage on him. He would say his acting skills were rusty, but to see the crowd and Tien quickly eat it up like a Saiyan in an all-you-can-eat-buffet, made him smirk.

"What's wrong, Goku? Too fast for you?" Asked Tien, taunting the Saiyan.

Goku looked down, making it look like he was in pain, holding his chest. No one noticed him smiling, although both Piccolo was looking suspicious. Hero, however, narrowed his eyes as he watched with interest on what Goku has in mind.

"_What is he up too?"_ Both Namekians thought.

Goku, putting a false wince as he stood up, holding his chest, slowly stood up, mockingly glaring at Tien. He was smirking on the inside, though. "_That's right, Tien. Believe that your strength is your speed."_

* * *

"Wow, Tien is fast. He's actually making Goku look slow," Roshi commented, watching how both of his students were fighting.

They were swinging faster and faster, but as his bald, three-eyed student landed hit after hit, the long dark-haired one remained strong, standing on his ground, barely showing signs of damage

"Well, Tien believed speed was a principle in fighting. We trained by every day with speed as the main focus," Chaotzu stated, sitting on the stone railing. "It's what will give him the edge!"

"Something's not right though," Bulma thought out loud as she watched the fight play out.

"What do you mean, Bulma?" Oolong Inquired as he noticed the blue-haired scientist going into her analysis posture, scrutinizing what was happening.

"Well, look at Tien is so fast and Goku is so slow why isn't Tien winning? I mean, all he's doing is just striking him over and over, but Goku isn't taking as much damage as we would expect. If I didn't know any better, it looks like Goku is still playing around and letting Tien attack him."

"What?! No way?" Puar said in a shocked voice as she rested on Bulma's shoulder.

* * *

Goku was beginning to get bored. So he decided to rile up his friend by suddenly disappearing, and teleporting behind Tien. Tien, however, was quick and avoided Goku's chop. Despite missing, Goku remained smiling innocently.

"Tien, is it alright if I remove my boots and wristbands?" He asked, a little too innocently.

Tien's eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion. When Tien permitted him, Goku grabbed his wristbands and released them on the ground. There was a sickening crack, dust clouds covering Goku as the Arena tiles shattered underneath him. Everyone winced at the unexpected sound. Goku then proceeded to remove his boots, and like his wristbands, he released them and repeated the process. There was silence as Goku let out a sigh of relief.

"Much better. Those weights were getting rather heavy."

Tien was now curious. "Let me see Goku."

Goku shot a knowing look and grabbed one of his waistbands, passing it on to Tien. "Careful now, we don't want you to fall and destroy that pretty face of yours, now do we?"

The moment Goku let go, Tien nearly crashed down, faceplant, on the Arena, the wristbands shattering more tiles.

"Wha-?" Tien chocked a gasp.. "W-What is this?!"

Tien attempted to pick it up, but the waistband remained firmly buried on the ground. Tien look at Goku, serious and questionably. "Your waistbands and your boots-! Have they've been-?!"

Goku shrugged innocently. "I mean yeah, training with Kami after all. And not to mention, I continued training like this after training with Master Roshi." His smile then turn fondly at the pleasant memories. "Better than those heavy turtle shells he made us wear."

"H-how much do these weight?!"

"_There is no way this is normal! I can barely pick them up!"_

Goku tapped his chin, "Oh well, maybe six-ton or so?" He said as if it was no big deal.

Everyone, including Majunior, gasped as they gaped at the Saiyan in question. Goku restrained himself from laughing at everyone's reaction.

Tien was gobsmacked. "H-How-?!" This wasn't humanly possible, yet here was Goku, wearing them as everyday clothing, waving off their weight.

"Doesn't matter." Replied Goku as he walked up to Tien an effortlessly took the wristband. He grabbed his boots and other wristband and took them to the edge of the arena, where his friends were. He placed them down and walked back to his spot.

Krillin and Yamcha got curious, and they eagerly grabbed the same wristband. The result was the same, as onlookers watched how both fighters struggled to lift it.

"T-This is impossible! How is Goku able to do this?!" Cried the gobsmacked Krillin as both he and Yamcha let go of the wristband.

"Yeah, no doubt," Yamcha said. "These do weight 6 ton."

The rest of the Z-fighters looked at Goku in shock. They suddenly realized that there was more than meet the eye. Chi-Chi was also surprised, but couldn't help but to feel a little lovestruck.

"_My Goku, a smart, strong, and handsome man. I can't wait until we get married."_ Chi-Chi blushed when she saw Goku wink in her direction.

Once the Announcer got out of his shock, he shielded his mic, "Um, can you guys continue please."

Goku nodded, whereas Tien was remained gobsmacked before regaining his composure. Tien threw a punch, but to everyone's shock, Goku, in a fraction of a millisecond, jumped very high, almost fifty feet.

"_H-his speed, it's off the charts!"_ Panicked Tien.

Goku landed behind him, and Tien quickly threw more physical blows. However, Goku dodged and blocked every single one of them; what made this more humiliating, was that Goku hadn't moved an inch. He merely did all of that with an amused smile. In the next moment, he disappeared again.

The next thing he knew, the entire audience, and the Announcer included, were laughing at him. People were pointing at him, and he was baffled. What was going on? Why was everyone laughing? He heard a chuckle behind him and saw Goku there, pointing at his lower waist and holding his belt.

Tien's eyes shot down, and his face went red, in embarrassment and anger. He glared at Goku, who threw away the belt somewhere. Tien pulled up his pants. "GOKU!"

Goku looked innocent. "What, you weren't fast enough. So I figured you didn't need it."

The laughter got louder as Tien was fuming. He had been utterly humiliated in the worst possible way. "You want to play?! Then let's play!"

Goku was still grinning as Tien shouted, "Multi-form!"

In a matter of seconds, three new identical Tiens appeared, and each one of them circling the Sayain from each corner of the arena, the following original pursuit.

* * *

"Impressive. Seems like Goku's in trouble now," Mumbled Roshi.

"How can he do that?" Oolong asked, the old perverted master, "I mean, you can't just create copies of yourself, you know!"

All the eyes turned to the expert Roshi as he focused on what was taking place. "They are just copies of the real Tien, although to say which is the original would be impossible, all of them move as one mind and fight as one. It is an incredible technique that I'm sure only Tien can use because of his impressive latent abilities. I've only seen someone create one image of themselves but never three!"

* * *

Chi-Chi looked worried about in the waiting room. She put her hands on her chest and silently prayed.

"_Be careful, Goku."_

* * *

The crowd looked at the Saiyan god, wondering how would he react, Goku merely seems amused, not the slightest worried.

"You should give up, Goku! You can not take us four at the same time!" Said one of the Tiens.

"_No, I can't, I destroy planets effortlessly in a second."_

Goku just shrugged. "I will believe it when I feel it, Tien. Prove to me that you aren't all talk!"

All Tiens glared. "Your mistake!"

All four Tien's cupped their hands and started charging energy. Goku snickered, standing still and not doing anything to stop this.

"**DODAN RAY!"**

At each corner, the offending attack shooting towards Goku, who remained in the center. Goku merely smiled as the attack landed a direct hit. There was a massive flash and an explosion that caused the audience to cover their eyes.

* * *

"Goku!" Shouted his friends in the audience once the flashing has ended.

Everyone in the crowd looked at the arena, horrified, as the smoke had yet to clear.

* * *

"Goku!" Cried Krillin, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi, horrified.

"_No! Please be alright, Goku! You can not die!"_

* * *

Back in the battlefield, everyone was silent as the smoke has yet to clear. Tien was sweating as he realized what he's done.

"_The fool! H-He shouldn't-!"_ Tien thought as his copies merged with him.

However, everyone was caught off guard when they heard light chuckles. When the smoke cleared, everyone's eyes widen, when they saw Goku, in all his glory, looking beautiful. His clothes were a bit scraffled up and burnt, but otherwise, he was fine.

He dusted himself off. And once he was done, he put his hands behind him, looking mock disappointed at Tien, who was still gaping like a fish. It took all of Goku's self-control not to burst out laughing. He didn't want to ruin his little game.

"Is that all? How disappointing. I expected more." Said Goku, shaking his head. "I'm already getting tired of this game, so I might as well end this now."

The Saiyan god teleported behind Tien. Tien quickly turned around, but sadly, he couldn't react fast enough, as Goku punched him, sending him flying. While the punch wasn't hard enough to knock him out, it was enough to leave a mark. Tien landed on his back on the edge of the arena, gasping for air and screaming in angst as he held his chest painfully, which a nasty bruise was beginning to form.

Goku winced, the crowd following his example. "_Whoops, I gave more power than I intended. I need to get a better hold on my strength and power." _Goku look with pity at Tien, who was still struggling to get air. "_I might well do him a favor and end this."_

Goku walked towards Tien and knelt. He chopped a specific spot on Tien's neck, and Tien was knocked out cold.

Everyone was silent, wondering what just happened. Meanwhile, the Announcer regained his composure and ran towards Tien to see if he was alive. Satisfied to find see Tien's chest moving, not to mention he checked his pulse, he stood up and looked at the crowd.

"No way! Goku has knocked out Tien with a single blow on the neck! At least he's still breathing! I'll begin the count and see if he can rise up or Goku will win the match!" The announcer began his count with one and upwards, but the former champion didn't even stir.

Goku merely looked away and started walking to collect his training gear. He came back to Tien once the Announcer reached eight.

"Nine!" The Announcer raised his finger one last time. "Ten!"

Goku was declared the winner, and the moment he was, Goku knelt at Tien again. Just as Chaotzu ran up to them, Goku placed his hand of Tien's chest, and his hand began to glow. Everyone watched in awe as the wound on Tien's chest vanish. Tien didn't stir, however. Goku picked up Tien and placed him on his shoulders. He walked away, with Chaotzu right behind him.

Entering the waiting room, he handed Tien to the monks with a stretcher. Tien was taken away, Chaotzu following them, worried for his friend. The moment Tien left the waiting room, he was greeted by his friends and Fiancée.

"Goku, that was amazing!" Cried Yamcha as Chi-Chi gripped Goku's arm

"Yeah! How did you do it, man!? And how did you manage to survive!?"

Goku smirked, "I just knocked him out by hitting his weak point. And as for how, that is my little secret."

Yamcha and Krillin look at each other then glanced nervously at Goku. Goku had gone off to have a bit of privacy with his Fiancée.

"You were amazing," Chi-Chi said as she hugged him. Goku smiled and held her small form. It felt nice to hold her like this

Goku said nothing and held her as close as he could. He didn't want to leave, so he relished this as much as he could. Nothing could ruin this moment. Not Kami, not Piccolo, not even Beerus and Whis if they were to pop out now.

Any worries he would have were gone. All that mattered now was this moment with his mate.

* * *

**A/N: Now, just a little heads up. Once the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament comes to an end, The Dragon Ball Z series won't start for a while. I want to focus on Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage for a little while.**

**Answers:**

**Anonymous: I knew I should've explained this. While yes, Goku can use the Dragon balls to his friends and family immortal, he didn't want to drag his friends like that. He felt as though it would've been better if they never see him again, as he is too ashamed of himself. Goku wanted to fix mistakes, so when he had the chance, he took it.**

**Yo: I know it was shocking to see Goku like this, but hey, Goku is OOC here. But the reason he erased Mercenary Tao, was because he didn't want to repeat another mistake. Here's a little spoiler, Mercenary Tao killed Master Roshi and Turtle, therefor Goku wished to prevent this from happening again by erasing him. While it would have been nicer if Goku killed him, Goku decided that he was done playing nice with that killer. That is a reason you mortals should never rile**** up**** or anger a God.**


	5. Chapter 4: Goku vs Piccolo

Goku and Chi-Chi were currently alone, eating lunch together. However, from nearby, he could feel his friends' gaping gazes behind his head. Not that he blamed them anyway. Normally the Saiyan would eat an army's worth of food. But as of now, he only ate one plate. A fish with a bowl of rice and salad on the side. Of course, he could never forget his terrible table manners. So it came as a shock of them that he was generally eating without causing quite a ruckus.

He hid a smirk from the cup that contained the hot, bitter drink of Coffee. He merely ate a Senzu Bean while he was in the changing room. He didn't want to show his bad eating habits to Chi-Chi as of yet, so he should be stuffed for a few hours.

But looking at the clock, there was at least an hour and a half before his match with Piccolo. He clenched his teeth as he shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth. No doubt, Piccolo will use that Great Namekian transformation. He could feel Piccolo's confidence, and he did not doubt that it involved the transformation itself.

Of course, the confidence was false, because he could make out the fear on Piccolo. It satisfied him that he managed to scare off his former rival.

When he finished his meal, he patiently waited for Chi-Chi to finish her own.

Having a little time for themselves, Goku took Chi-Chi for a bit of walk around the temple. Both fighters were holding hands, as Chi-Chi cling onto him. He felt deja-vu as he remembered how childishly uncomfortable he was with Chi-Chi's clinging. Although in his defense, he had no experience with women. So being with Chi-Chi was a whole new experience.

"What about our wedding date? When should we get married?" Asked Chi-Chi.

Goku hummed, thinking thoughtfully. "I would say right after the tournament-" there was a glint in his eyes, "-but we need to put it off for a little while. A month at least."

Chi-Chi looked at her Fiancée. "Why put off that long? We could get married after the Tournament."

Goku smiled. She was just as impatient as he remembered. "Did you not hear me when I proposed to you Chi-Chi? I have nothing but grandpa's old dirty hut, far away from civilization." Both lovers stopped, and Goku looked at Chi-Chi fondly, cupping her cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. Chi-Chi leaned towards it, sighing happily. "You are next in line to take your father's throne, and it would be reasonable for us to live in the castle, but I can't picture myself ruling a kingdom."

"_Just like I can't imagine becoming the God of Destruction of our Universe."_

Chi-Chi chuckled softly. "I guess we have something in common." She cupped the opposite cheek of her husband-to-be. "I don't want to be queen. I wanted to live my life normally with my future husband."

Goku chuckled, "And I promise to give you that."

Then he frowned and looked down at his shoes, his hair covering his eyes.

Chi-Chi frowned. "What's wrong, Goku?"

Goku looked pursed his lips, then look up at the sky. It was almost time. In ten minutes, Majunior and Hero are supposed to fight. And in fifteen minutes, he will be facing Piccolo. He didn't have enough time to explain, but it will be enough to show her.

"Chi," his hot breath hitting her face. "There isn't enough time left for me to explain, but I can't live like this if I keep you in the dark."

Chi-Chi was puzzled. "What?"

Goku didn't respond right away; instead, he bit his lip.

"_Chi, when you found out about my heritage, you didn't leave me, you remained by my side till the day you died… But that was because we came to an understanding and got to know each other better. We loved each other so much that we couldn't bear to lose one another. But as of now, you don't know who I am, and I am scared to see how you would react when you find out I am not the man you wanted to be promised to."_

"Chi, I don't have time to explain." He finally said, "But what I'm going to show you, is something, not even my friends know about." He looked at her worried eyes. "I can't make you promise to stay with me. If you want to leave me-." He closed his eyes, not wanting to express the sadness "-I will respect your wishes."

Chi-Chi was both concerned and confused. What was he talking about? "Goku, you're scaring me. What's going on? What are you talking about?"

Goku said nothing. Instead, he gently placed his thumb on her forehead.

It was then that Chi-Chi's mind was filled with images. Not just pictures, but emotions as well. But these images, they seemed more like, _memories_.

_She saw herself, angry, attacking Goku at the arena, who looked less muscular and confused as he dodged her attacks. He felt Goku's confusion. Then in changed to him proposing to her in front of everyone._

_The memory shifted into Goku fighting Majunior, who was humongous and revealed that he was the reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr. Goku fought with everything he had, despite his injuries. And in the end, Goku came victorious. While he had the chance, Goku refused to kill Piccolo._

_Then the scenery changed to the castle, her father's castle catching on fire, and her and Goku flying on the golden cloud, Nimbus, towards something called, "Mount Five Element", where she witnesses Goku fight the Guardian Annin, to eventually, Goku almost risking his life when he entered the Furnace of Eight Divisions._

_The dark memories changed into happier ones, where she saw herself wearing her mother's wedding dress, with Goku on his groom outfit. Both had gotten married and began their lives._

_What she saw next was her, holding her firstborn son, who was named after Goku's grandpa, Gohan. The family was happy. While not perfect, happy. Then it changed to when Gohan was four years old, and Goku was taking him to visit his friends._

_What was meant to be a pleasant reunion, became a race against time. She wanted to gasp when a man with long spiky hair, wearing that strange outfit, call Goku "Kakarot." Then the man, Raditz he called himself, became angry about "Kakarot' failing to exterminate earth and became even more hostile when he Goku confirmed that he bumped his head when he was a boy. _

_There were suddenly flashes of Goku as a baby being found in some pod, next to a space pod by Grandpa Gohan. But baby Goku was nothing like the Goku she knew. Goku was feral, refused any love and kindness from Gohan as he attacked him in any way he could. She could hear Master Roshi words as these flashes occurred_

"_Long ago, your Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came across a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he went to examine it more closely, he found what appeared to be some type of spaceship. And next to it, there you were, lying in a little round pod. Gohan tried to take care of you, but you were wild, downright uncontrollable, and unusually powerful for a baby. You wanted to do nothing with Gohan's kindness."_

_The memory played Goku falling in a deep ravine, and then the background changed into a bedroom, where Gohan was attempting to heal Goku._

"_Then, one day, there was a terrible accident. You fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Your grandfather was afraid he had lost you, but somehow miraculously, you survived."_

_Then it changed to Goku, no longer acting like a feral animal, but rather a happy, carefree boy. "Any other child would've died, but you recovered, and from that day on, you became a happy, loving boy."_

"_I...I came from Outerspace?"_

_Goku...was an alien?!_

_Then, Raditz took her baby boy and threatened Goku to kill if he ever wanted to see their son again. It was then that Piccolo came and joined forces with Goku to stop Goku's older brother. Then, to her horror, she witnesses her Goku sacrifice himself and die with his older brother behind him._

_Goku returns from the dead, and this time, he fights two aliens. Goku witnesses the great ape transformation and realizes that he was the monster that killed his grandfather. The shorter one kills the big-bulky one and eventually joins forces with Goku._

_The scene changes to Goku, on a different planet, facing an evil alien who calls himself Frieza. All of Goku's friends were dead, and suddenly Goku turns gold and defeats the evil emperor of the universe._

_Then, it changes to years later, to Goku, who was back on earth after being gone a year, speaking to a Lavander-hair young man, warning Goku of an imminent threat and how he would die from a heart virus, before giving him some medicine. To her horror, she saw Goku suffering the symptoms of the heart virus._

_Another threat pops up, and this time, it's an android who calls himself Cell. He threatens to destroy the world if not defeated._

_Goku fought with all he could but was unable to defeat him, and gave up. But in his place, he put their son in danger. Gohan refused to fight and wanted to spare Cell by attempting to change his views. Cell refused to listen, and eventually destroyed the head of an android who calls himself Android 16. She witnesses as her provoked son unleashed an incredible power that led Cell on his knees. Cell threaten to blow up the world, but Goku teleported them, far away from Earth, killing him in the process._

_She shed a tear as her heart clenched at the sight of her son, balling his eyes, pleading for his father to return. Sadly, Goku's sacrifice went vain, as Cell returned, even more potent than before. Gohan fought again; only this time, he defeated him with the help of Z-fighters._

_The memories go on, to where Goku meets their other son, Goten. To the universe, getting threaten to be destroyed by a pink alien called Majin Buu, Goku coming back to life and defeating Majin Buu with the help of the world. To her eldest getting married and creating a family. To Goku and Vegeta training under the God of destruction._

_But, what she witnessed was her Fianc__é__e, being able to master the ultimate power of the gods. "Ultra Instinct." All the gods respected him, followed him, and mentored him. What was suppose to be a temporally boast, became a permanent form. He became a god._

_G-Goku was Immortal?_

_Everyone surrounding Goku, grew older, grayer, and weaker, whereas he remained the same. _

_But what clench her heart was this memory shown to her. Her family, everyone looking down as she was on her deathbed. Old and fragile. Goku was by her side, holding her hand as he cried, begging her to stay._

"_Chi-Chi," He sobbed._

"_G-Go...Ku….E-Eve...eyone… I-it is time…"_

_Goku sobbed harder. Gohan looked away, Goten crying by her side. Her grandchildren were begging her to stay, bawling just like Goku. Her daughter-in-laws cried, but attempted to remain strong to comfort their family._

"_Chi-Chi! Please don't go. I'm not ready to say goodbye…" His voice cracks. "I would never be ready for you to leave."_

_Chi-Chi, saw her future counterpart struggle to smile as she held on tightly to her husband. "G-Goku...I-I can't….stay….Please...protect everyone... W-we... will see each other again…. Soon. I-I love you...and every...thing we...b-built to-together..."_

_Goku choked a sob, and tighten his grip nodding. "I-I promise. And I swear with every fiber of my immortal heart that I love you too." At that moment, Chi-Chi's grip loosen, just as she closed her eyes. Goku's eyes went wide, and shook her body, helplessly begging her to open her eyes._

"_**CHI-CHI!**_" _Came Goku's sorrowful cries as he held her warm body._

_Soon, it was Goku, his family and friends staring at one gravestone. Her gravestone. Then slowly, one by one, everyone was disappearing, and in turn, more gravestones took their place. Goku was staring at a graveyard alone._

_Then it was him griefing, as the sun and moon passed multiple times. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Years became decades. Decades became centuries._

_The last memory was Goku getting on the time machine, going back in time. Her time._

Coming back to reality, Chi-Chi realized she was crying. She choked a sob when she saw that devastating, almost pleading look on his face. He was crying, as Goku pulled back and held himself. Unable to stand and watch, she hugged him, comforting him the best she could. Goku, hugged her tightly, as if she would fade if he let go.

The dam broke. After too long, burying his emotions and hiding them from everyone, including himself, it all washed up like a massive Tsunami. He burst out crying, earning some bit of relief as his body shook violently and tightened his hold on Chi-Chi. He released a lot of salty water from his eyes, resulting in wetting Chi-Chi's militant outfit.

Chi-Chi didn't care, though, as what mattered to her right now was this broken man who feigned strength for too long. This man was the future counterpart of her to be husband. The death of her and everyone else took a toll on him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I've made so many mistakes," He sobbed. "Which is why I came here." He chocked. "To fix everything I've done, prevent incidents from happening, and find a way to become mortal again."

She felt terrible for him. But that leaves a question.

Where was Goku? The original Goku of this timeline?

That will have to wait. Because right now, the only thing that mattered was comforting the shell of a former mortal and man.

* * *

"Do you understand the plan?" Asked Goku tiredly. He was emotionally and mentally drained, but won't allow that stop him from finishing what he must do.

Chi-Chi nodded, equally drained as Goku.

They both cried, shared their sadness and his pain. When they finished, they were a mess and emotionally drained. But both felt better. Chi-Chi managed to ask her desired question, and was saddened to know what happened to this timeline's Goku, but understood that he was never truly gone. She would be by his side, no matter what. When Goku gave her the chance to leave him, she smacked him, not caring if she hurt him or not. It was funny to see his stunned face, but at least Goku understood the message, loud and clear.

She was not leaving him.

And as of now, they were watching Hero and Piccolo's battle. Goku's friends were eyeing him, and really, she can't blame them. Goku changed of wardrobe in the middle of the tournament and was currently wearing a white and gold gi with a furry belt around his waist.

"_This is a special training gi."_ He said. "_Only gods can wear them. No ordinary mortal could wear this; otherwise, they perish by the power it holds. I rarely put this on, but with what I'm about to do, it should prevent me from exposing my natural figure."_

Goku, despite being severe, knew how to throw some humor. Although the question was, how was he going to do it? When she asked, Goku merely hed a finger on his lip and said: "it's a secret."

"_That man."_ She rolled her eyes as she tightened her hold on his muscular arm. She smiled dreamily though, "_Still, I can't wait until we marry. Never did it occur to me I would share a bed with a powerful god. A good looking one at that. If anyone told me this a few days ago, I would smack them and said they've gone crazy."_

In the arena, Hero out down a bottle in front of him. Majunior just happened to realized what was happening. Hero cried, "Evil Containment Wave!"

The entire arena was engulfed in a green light. Everyone covered their eyes and held on tightly as heavy winds attempted to suck them in. The only one who remained unbothered was Goku. He remained firm on his ground, glaring at the arena. There were black clouds in the sky, back in the past he would've been worried. But, he already knew what was going to be done in a few seconds.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Z-Fighters were dumbstruck that this man knew such technique.

Just as Goku had remembered, Piccolo had reflected the technique and ripped off his former master from his human disguise, trapping him in that bottle. Hero woke up in a matter of seconds and looked around, confused. Majunior grabbed the bottle just as it started to rain.

Piccolo returned to the waiting room and smirked at Goku, who was glaring at him.

"Give it to me Majunior," Goku demanded, voice low and dangerous, that scared his friends, including Chi-Chi and Piccolo.

Majunior quickly regained his composure and smirked innocently. "What? You mean this?" He pointed at the bottle. Before Goku could say anything, Piccolo opened his mouth and swallowed it. Goku's face went enraged, and there was a sicking crunch that scared everyone when they saw that Goku punched a hole on the wall.

"Majunior," Goku voice was still as low and dangerous, "I promise you that in our match, I will show you true pain."

Piccolo had sweat pouring from his body. While he would never admit it, Goku was giving him the chills. What the hell was going on with this guy? It didn't matter apparently, because Piccolo left the waiting room, laughing coldly although he didn't realize that he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

"Man, what's going on with Goku?" Whimpered Krillin as Yamcha shrugged, equally scared.

"_That's a good question. What happened to you, Goku?"_

"Goku!" Said Saiyan god didn't turn around. He didn't need to. Krillin, Yamcha, and Chi-Chi turned around and saw Master Roshi, along with the rest of the Z-fighters. Tien, Chaotzu (who came back from the medical care much quicker than Goku expected) Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Turtle.

They raised an eyebrow at Goku's new wardrobe change but didn't comment.

"Do you know what is going on?" Asked Roshi.

Goku was silent for a moment. He did know, but should he tell them? He still wants to keep his god status and whole time travel a secret, he said Chi-Chi too. While his soon-to-be wife understood and respected his wishes, she pointed out that he needed to tell them at one point. Of course, he didn't need to rush himself. He wasn't ready, so he'll keep them in the dark for now. But what he can tell them, however…

"Majunior is Piccolo." He bluntly said.

"_WHAT!?"_

Goku winced as the sheer volume. "Yeah..."

"Piccolo! As in Demon King Piccolo?!" Screeched Bulma, making not only the Saiyan, but everyone covers their ears and wince in pain. "B-but how?! We saw you kill him!"

Goku glances at her direction. "I did kill him. Demon King Piccolo is dead." He looks away at their looks of disbelief. "Majunior is King Piccolo's son, his reincarnation."

Had the situation not been severe, he would've burst out laughing at their gaping faces. He closed his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. He looked up in the sky.

Goku was opened his mouth to explain before clamping it shut, as a small detail suddenly came to his head. _"Dnmmit, I forgot that no one knows what a Namekian is or how they are produced.."_ Goku hissed silently, _"If I don't want to expose myself, I need to keep that information a secret for now."_

"I don't know how and when, but what I am certain that Piccolo is Demon King Piccolo's son."

Everyone nodded, still looking wary.

"So he's…." Master Roshi trailed off.

Goku nodded. "Kami explained to me that Piccolo was not a mindless minion of his, but his heir. Now Piccolo came here to find and kill me to avenge his sire. Afterward, he plans on finishing his father's plans for world domination."

"But who was that other guy that s sucked in!?" Tien asked. "Because I know as hell that he looked a lot like Piccolo."

Goku glanced at his direction. "That was Kami."

"KAMI?!"

"Kami," Goku confirmed, nodding.

"B-But wh-" Started asking Krillin when Goku cut him off.

"Because a long time ago, Kami and King Piccolo were once one being. However, when Kami was chosen to become Earth's guardian, he was required to remove all the evil inside him. As a result, Kami split into two beings. One good, the other evil."

Goku finally turned around. "I know this is both terrifying and confusing, but all I ask now is that you allow me to do this." He glanced at the wet arena, that was still getting a soak. "I know what I must do, and I will free Kami. Piccolo is confidante that he will be able to defeat me, but he isn't the only one who has become stronger."

Chi-Chi gave a small snort at that, which Goku was the only one to catch. After all, what are the chances of a god, who is stronger, being defeated by a mortal?

"_Shouldn't be surprised, after all, she already knows that I upstaged Piccolo a long time ago. Nothing he will do will cause harm to me."_

They heard a heavy snort. "If you think you can defeat me, you are sorely mistaken."

Everyone looked at the entry and saw Piccolo. He was smirking with his arms crossed. The Z-fighters glared, whereas Goku looked unamused. "Do you really think you have a chance of defeating me, Piccolo?" He gained everyone's attention. "Or have you forgotten the small pinch of display I have done earlier today?"

Piccolo surprisingly flinched as he looked weary at Goku. The Z-fighters looked at Goku, clearly confused.

"So it _was_ your doing." He muttered."Well, it doesn't matter. A fluke like that won't scare me off." He glared. "I will have my revenge. I have yet to show my true power, and maybe then you will beg on my knees to spare your life."

"I doubt it." Muttered Goku, rolling his eyes.

Both fighters glared at each other before Piccolo left. Goku's glare never left Piccolo's departing form. He ignored the questions his friends were shouting at him as Chi-Chi attempted to calm him down by rubbing his shoulders.

They remained like this as the sun begins to peek out of the dark clouds

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your patience is about to be rewarded! The final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament begins now!" There was cheering from the crowds. "Welcome the contestants, Goku and Majunior!"

Both Piccolo and Goku walk to their positions, both rivals glaring in the distance. There was cheering, and Goku saw the Z-fighters cheering for him. It was humorous when he witness blond Launch smacking Oolong twice while she cheers. Goku glance behind him and saw his friends and Chi-Chi. His friends were shooting him confident faces, Chi-Chi following their lead, along with determination.

He smiled in her direction, and she caught it. Chi-Chi was blushing pink, grinning as well.

Both fighters stood in the middle, facing each other. Piccolo smirked and chuckled as he removes his cape. "You should feel honored."

Goku raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Piccolo throws his cape away. "Because I am your executioner!"

There was heavy silence as both fighters glared at each other intensely. Goku's friends sweat in fear of their friend, whereas Chi-Chi remained the same.

"_I know you can do it, Goku. Show the world what a god is capable of doing."_

There were slow drumbeats, causing a tense moment to become more. There was low cheering, and Bulma was among them as Launch continued smacking poor Oolong in excitement. Both rivals never eased their glares, and their bodies tensed. The drumbeats are increasing speed.

"Ready?! On my mark! Get set! _**BEGIN!**_"

The drumbeats came to a stop, and the gong rang.

Piccolo wasted no time and attacked. Goku dodged without moving an inch, his body reacting on its own, mind shut down, result of Ultra-Instincts. Piccolo's physical attacks were fast, calculated, and, most importantly, vicious. Goku had goosebumps as he remembered how he struggled in his mortal stage, all those years ago, how he was lost on how to beat Piccolo without killing his master. And how he almost lost his life.

Piccolo was getting more frustrated within every passing moment. He will admit, he must give the kid more credit.

Goku was getting bored with the dodging and suddenly disappeared. Piccolo stiffened and looked around. He was suddenly tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with a fist to his face. He flew but didn't fly off the arena. He grunted in pain when he landed on his back. He tried to sit up; only someone suddenly grabbed him and threw him in the sky.

Piccolo yelped, not expecting that. He was then screaming in pain when he felt pain in different parts of his body. Goku flew through Piccolo multiple times at a quick paste, hitting him for what it was worth. His speed was ridiculous that he was invisible to the mortal eye. The crowd was shocked at such speed.

Finally, Goku stopped once Piccolo was lying on his back in the air. Before the Namekian could react, Goku clasped his hands together and smacked him in the stomach. Piccolo had a rough landing on the arena, creating a large crater.

While everyone was gasping, whispering, and pointing at him, Goku landed gracefully and stared down at his rival, who was struggling to stand up. He couldn't help but smile.

"_A long time ago, it was me who was in your spot Piccolo. Now, the roles have switched."_

Piccolo managed to get out of the crater and stood up. He glared at Goku, who was looking natural. He growled as a drop of purple blood spill from his mouth. He wiped it off and flew to the sky. Everyone gasped in surprise while Goku looked amused.

"So now you open your wings, Majunior? How disappointing, I have thought you would last longer."

Piccolo growled at the insult.

Goku didn't care, as he too flew toward Piccolo. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other. Piccolo received the majority of the hits, as he spends most of his time attempting to block Goku's fast attacks.

Goku smirks and tsks, knowing full well that in the air, no one will hear him. "Piccolo, I warned you, you are no match for me."

Piccolo scowled at Goku, who remained untouched. Suddenly, Goku, with high speed, at least to the human eye, elbows Piccolo in the face; the unfortunate Namekian was unable to block. Then, he attacks with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a hefty blow on Piccolo's stomach. Goku made sure that he held back good enough not to kill the Namekian. Piccolo gasped for air and fell on the ground, temporarily unable to move. Goku jumps high up in the air and sternly glares at Piccolo's fallen form.

"_I need to calm down and hold back as much power as I can. I don't want to end Piccolo and Kami's life here, especially since I know Piccolo can change his ways."_

"_KAAAAAAA-!"_

The Z-fighters eyes widen as they looked up

"_MEEEEEEH-!"_

Goku cups his hands, and slowly pulls out his ki.

"_HAAAAAAAAA-!"_

An orb of Ki begins to form on Goku's hands, and the Z-fighters shouted at everyone to getaway. The people listened and ran away from terror, screaming while doing so, the Announcer hiding behind the Z-fighters. Piccolo, still unable to move, screamed in horror.

"_MEEEEEEEEEEEH-!"_

Goku releases the energy at Piccolo, who's scream became louder

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The beam of energy hit its mark, and destroyed the arena below Goku. Piccolo screams of pain were heard over the destruction. Everyone, who was on the ground, shielded their eyes and screamed in fear as the wind threatened to blow them away.

When the light show was over, everyone looked up. They were greeted with a destroyed arena, with a gigantic crater. Goku landed gracefully and looked at the crater. While Piccolo seemed to have been defeated, he knew better.

"_I managed to hold back my power far enough to match my teen's power level. Piccolo should be waiting for me to lower my guard."_

"_Damn it! He's too strong! I need to end this now!"_

Piccolo, whose eyes remained closed, was covered in bruises and blood, and his gi was in worst condition with all the rips it had. Goku, however, remained the same as he did before the match started. He could hear his friends cheering, but he raised his arm, and they went silent.

"It's not over."

And sure enough, Piccolo shot open his eyes and a beam from his Antennas and shot it towards Goku's shoulders. But Goku swatted the offending attack without much of a struggle. Piccolo cursed as he got off the crater.

Both rivals glared down at each other sternly as Piccolo was breathing heavily. Neither moving nor talking. They just stood there, the Z-fighters watching the scene intensely.

Suddenly, in front of everyone's eyes, Goku's eyes suddenly widen as a silver aura engulfed his entire body. His hair became spikier and went as silver as his aura. His black onyx orbs went silver as well. Soon, a string of curses were shouted in the arena as everyone was gaping at Goku's sudden change and the foul words that came out of his mouth.

"_Damn it to HFIL! I lost track of time!" _Goku cursed, and his stern glare was focused on Piccolo, who was gaping. "_It doesn't matter! What happened, happened. The only thing I can do now is ending this!"_

"_T-This can't be!_" Piccolo sweated,

"W-what just happened!?" Gulped Krillin.

The Z-fighters were stunned at Goku's sudden new look. They were confused, but apparently, the only one who knew the answer over what just happened was the glowing man in the arena.

"I've had enough!" Piccolo growled before a menacing smirk made its way into his face. "It is time to end this!"

Piccolo began glowing, and his body began to shake.

"He's glowing." Tien sweated, "This isn't good.

The Z-fighters were also scared, but did nothing but watched what happened. Chi-Chi, while she was worried, knew that Goku could handle it. He was a god, and gods aren't to be underestimated.

Of course, not that anyone knew he was a god.

Piccolo started screaming, and soon after, his body began to grow. The Z-fighters were gaping as Piccolo became humongous, to the size of the temple itself. Goku didn't seem intimidated. Instead, he sternly glared as Piccolo laughed, thinking he had the advantage.

"Hahaha! You look so small from up here." He taunted.

Goku looked down. He caught everyone off guard when he started chuckling. His chuckles turned into full-blown laughter. For a moment, everyone thought he lost it. Goku stopped laughing and was glaring at Piccolo.

"How rich." He sneered. "You think that increasing your size; you'll be able to defeat me?" He then shot a quick glare over at his friends, all who looked puzzled. He turned his attention back to the giant Namekian. "Do you think that you are the only one who can achieve a power similar to that?"

Goku licked his lips and fangs, "Since you are showing your power, I might as well show you my surprise."

At that moment, Goku's furry belt unwrapped itself from his waist, and the Z-fighters finched and paled when they saw what it was.

A tail.

Not just any tail. This tail brought many unpleasant memories. Memories of a monster. One that came out on a full moon if a certain boy looked at the moon. Goku wasn't done, though. He cupped his hands, and a bright light formed as Goku concentrated on the stabilizing power.

The Z-fighters watched with batted breath as Goku threw the ball into the air, shouting, "Mix and combine!" The orb disappeared in the sky, and suddenly there was a bright glow, and in mere seconds, a full moon stood in place.

The Z-Fighters blanched as Oolong squealed like a little pig and cried out, "This is a nightmare! Goku's created a full moon. We're all going to die!" While Oolong was crying for his sow, Goku glared at the false moon he had created, and his body recoiled.

In less than a minute, Goku's body began shaking. Then, his body began to grow as he transformed. His entire body became furry, sharp like fangs started to grow as his eyes turn bloodshed red. Goku grew to the size to where he was staring down at the humongous Namekian. Piccolo, who was looking up at him in shock, slowly stepped back. The great ape has awoken; however, it was different from what the Z-fighters remembered. Its fur wasn't brown. Instead, it was a glowing silver, and it wasn't thrashing wildly about like all the other times Goku transformed. Instead, Goku was calmly standing with his arms across his chest. His clothes also stayed intact. If anything, they changed with him.

In deep, almost beast-like voice came out of the Oozaru's mouth. "**You are not the only one who can change form, Piccolo!"** Screamed the beast as Piccolo looked nervous. "**Now, it is time to end this!"**

Goku charged at Piccolo, and both giants fell onto the arena. Goku grabbed both of Piccolo's hands to prevent him from doing anything and was crushing his chest with his large foot. Piccolo's screams mingled with Goku's roars.

Piccolo was choking on blood, and suddenly, a small object came flying out of his mouth. Goku released Piccolo and, without crushing it, grabbed it. It was the bottle that contained Kami. Releasing Piccolo, allowing his rival to catch his breath and recover, he waked to his friends, as a result, created small tremors that represented an earthquake while doing so.

The Z-fighters were screaming, thinking that Goku was going to attack them. But to their surprise, Chi-Chi walked up as Goku stopped in front of her. He knelt and opened his large hand to show the bottle, which was surprisingly still in one piece. Chi-Chi took it and quickly went back to her lover's friends.

Gokou turned back and saw that Piccolo has yet to stand. He slowly made his way towards the defeated Namekian. Piccolo was losing consciousness, everything hurt, and it was even more painful to move. He didn't bother to fight and closed his eyes, accepting defeat and his upcoming death.

Goku did nothing but stared down at his defeated rival's fallen form. He smiled, or somewhat smiled as much as he could in the beast's form, and his large hand covered Piccolo's face. But he didn't kill him as everyone expected; instead, his hand glowed, and Piccolo shrunk. Piccolo finally lost consciousness, but not before hearing the Saiyan's voice in his head; "_Piccolo, I will not kill you, but doesn't mean that you are allowed to cause death and destruction. I'm giving you a second chance because I know you have good inside you. You aren't your father, Demon King Piccolo; you are Piccolo Jr…. Wisely choose your path."_

* * *

The moment Goku was declared the winner, Goku raised his large hand and shot a beam at the false moon. In moments, the moon was destroyed, leaving nothing behind. Goku remained silent as his Oozaru form began to shrink, and the evidence of being a beast was gone.

He was back to his base form. The moment he was, his friends ran up to him, laughing and hugging him. Goku smiled despite himself. "_They would've found out anyway, and I just hoped that they wouldn't find out so soon."_

"Goku, that was amazing!"

Goku laughed as Chi-Chi launched herself in his arms. He held her close. Chi-Chi then handed him the bottle, and he took it. He looked down on it, and opened the bottled, in moments, Kami was on the ground.

The Earth's Guardian opened his eyes, and sat up, looking confused.

"Good morning, Kami. I hope you weren't too cramped in there." Teased the Saiyan, catching Kami's attention.

"G-Goku!" He looked around. "W-What happened? Where's Piccolo?!"

Kami followed Goku's finger and saw a battered Piccolo, unconscious. Kami sighed and stood up. Before he could do anything, he felt his pupil's hand grasp his shoulder.

"Don't. You don't have to do this, Kami." He said softly.

"I must end this. This is my mistake, and I will fix it by killing Piccolo."

"If you kill him, you will die too." He stated firmly, glaring sternly. "And don't attempt to use the Dragon Balls either, I know what happens when you die."

Kami sighed and looked at the silver fighter. Just looking at Goku in his base form, he can confirm his suspicions.

Goku was a god.

But the question was how. Although, apparently, it seemed his former pupil read his mind because he answered mentally so that his friends don't hear him.

"_Kami, your suspicions have been confirmed, I am a god, and from the future. I've achieved this power far in the future. The Goku of this timeline won't be seen ever again. I came back to have a second chance with my family and prevent as much bloodshed. My reasons are selfish, but I can no longer stay in my timeline with guilt and pain eating me away. All I ask is that you tell no one of my status."_

Goku smiled when he saw Kami hesitant a bit before nodding. "I know that you think that killing Piccolo might do good, but I believe Piccolo can change."

"_And he has. Piccolo changed for the better and fought to protect the earth and universe until his final breath. Give him the chance Kami."_

Kami thought about this. If indeed Goku was from the future and said that Piccolo could change… He looks at his pupil, still uncertain.

_"I understand that you're still skeptical Kami, but please, let me share some memories of mine."_

Before Kami could comprehend, his mind was instantly filled with memories. Glimpses of memories involving Piccolo's redemption and sacrifices to protect earth. When it came to an end, Kami looked at his pupil once more, only this time he was looking certain with a small smile. "Very well, I'll give you this chance and take your word for it. But all I ask is that you keep an eye on him."

Goku nodded. "You have my word."

He looked at Yajirobe, "May I have a Senzu Yajirobe?"

"Huh?" Asked the fat samurai, "Uh, sure?"

Taking the bean, Goku surprised his friends by giving it to Piccolo. They freaked out when Piccolo shot open his eyes after he healed. He stood up, but before he could do anything, Goku grip his shoulder, making Piccolo yelp in pain at the unexpected pressure.

"Remember my words, Piccolo. Do not waste this change," He narrowed his eyes at the scared Namekian. "Or else. Am I clear?"

When Piccolo nodded hastily, Goku released him, and Piccolo high tailed away.

Goku ignored the Z-fighter's shocked faces and looked at Kami, nodding in confirmation. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he behaves."

Kami nodded, smiling. "You know, Goku, I was planning on asking you, but it seems you already know?"

Goku chuckled. "I do, and I will politely turn it down. I don't wish to be the Guardian of Earth, for that position is not for me." The Z-Fighters looked at each other confused. What were they talking about?

Kami nodded again, "Very well, I understand, but if you change your mind, I will be waiting."

Goku nodded at his old master and watched his retreating form. Once he could no longer see his master, he narrowed his eyes and looked at his friends. He crossed his arms on his chest, and the Z-fighters felt a shiver on their spines, as they were intimated by the look Goku was giving them. What did they do now?

Chi-Chi, however, understood and stepped back a few feet away. This wasn't her place.

"I hope you still remember my great ape transformation out there," Goku said, enjoying watching them flinch and blanch. "Now what I want to know was why none of you told me that I was the monster that would come out when I looked at the full moon. Or the fact that I was the monster that _**murdered** _my grandpa?"

The dangerous tone in his voice was painfully obvious.

"W-well, you see….um..." The Z-fighters stuttered, attempting to find an excuse.

Goku harshly glared, clearly not amused, making them flinch. "I don't want excuses. What I want to know is, why wasn't I told? Because..." Goku lost his voice, looking hurt at his friends, "I met someone who attempted to kill me, and it was because of him that made me realize my transformation." He looked at his friends, who looked ashamed. "I will not lie, it hurt me to know that it was because of a mad man that I learned the truth, rather than my friends who could support me and help me go through this."

"We're sorry, Goku," Bulma said. "It was my idea in the first place."

"But the rest followed you, so you are not the only one to blame."

"Yes, but still. You're right; we should've told you about you being the monster. We could've helped you, but we hurt by keeping quiet. We're sorry."

Hearing his friends apologize caused a joyful feeling to form in the pit of his stomach, but he remained cold. He sighed. "I forgave you a long time ago." He waved at them, smiling when he saw their relieved faces. "But that doesn't mean I will forget. There are scars much deeper than others. And some of them aren't physical."

The Z-fighters flinched, but understood. It was their responsibility, so there are consequences. Finally, Krillin and was checking out Goku's silver aura, hair, and eyes.

"Hey Goku, I got to ask, what happened over there? You turned silver all of a sudden, and you were..." He blushed, "Shouting a lot of words I didn't know would come out of your mouth."

Goku's eyes widen before closing his eyes, restraining himself from cursing again.

"_FUCK! What am I suppose to do now?!"_

"Uh...I honestly don't know, Krillin." He lied smoothly. "I don't know why I turned silver, and for what I cursed, its because I had implied that Piccolo would drop on the ground. But he lasted longer than I had expected.."

There were a few eyebrows raised, but no one wanted to provoke Goku after what happened a few minutes ago, so they kept their mouth shuts.

Not wanted to do anything else, Goku turned and walked towards Chi-Chi, who was waiting patiently for him. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."

* * *

Goku was smiling the entire way, with Chi-Chi sitting on his lap and happily snuggling on his chest. They were currently riding on Nimbus back to Fire mountain.

"So, the castle will catch on fire?"

"Yes. However, don't you worry, I know what I must do. But before I can do anything, we must wait for the mountain to catch on fire. So we can go at least greet your father and make a few plans for our new life together on the way."

Chi-Chi smiled warmly as she continued snuggling on Goku's muscular chest. "I can't wait."

Goku smiled, cupping her cheek. "Neither can I," He captured her lips, and both happily kissed as Nimbus continued its merry way towards Fire mountain.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! Thank goodness!**

**Anyway, I'm going to skip the episode The End, The Beginning, mostly because I have no idea what to write for that episode. Another thing is that we're not starting the Raditz Saga yet. I want to focus more on Goku's and Chi-Chi's marriage, their honeymoon, having Gohan, and so on.**

**Dbz fan: I'm glad that you are interested in wanting to keep the Saiyans, especially Raditz alive, but you will have to wait and see.**

**EDIT: Thank you Jackski for pointing out the mistake**


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

**A/N: This chapter isn't suitable for children, or those who aren't comfortable with limes.**

* * *

Goku was nervous, which was something unexpected for an all-powerful god who is capable of destroying an entire universe or two effortlessly. If anything, he can't remember when in his whole life did he felt nervous.

Well, maybe scratching the parts during a few life-threatening battles, training with the gods and Grand Zeno. Including the times when he was waiting for results from his studies in Universities and Colleges he once took.

But this is different. Today he was reclaiming what he lost all those years ago. His mate. The mother, or future mother of his children. But most importantly, the only woman he would ever love in his eternal life.

Memories of his first wedding weren't precisely the best. Sure, he married Chi-Chi anyway, but at the time, he had no idea how relationships worked. Food and fighting were his only passion. But when Chi-Chi came to his life, his entire life changed. In a good way.

He still enjoyed training and eating. That never changed, but he could remember the times he began to fall for his wife. Both Chi-Chi and him were in their late-thirties by the time he realized he truly loved his wife, but he was never the person to show his affections, nor any other emotions. As a result, his neglectfulness towards his family caused a somewhat of a rift towards them.

It took him to become a Saiyan god to realize his mistake. But it was too late. He wasn't able to turn mortal. Not even with the Super Dragon Balls and the gods. King Zeno, while a great teacher and playmate, didn't want him to become mortal, and forbade the Super Dragon Balls to keep him from doing so. All the gods of destruction were with Grand Zeno's decisions. The Gods, they praised him from being a weak mortal to becoming a powerful guardian and Saiyan god. They mentored him to control his powers, they followed him like a pair of ducklings and their mother, clinging on to him as though he was a rare piece of meat.

If anything, he considered himself lucky from finally escaping that suffocating timeline. But even if he wasn't allowed to become mortal again, he could have still visited his friends. He tried a few times, but he backed down on the last second. He was ashamed and was unable to face them at least once. He would hear of their status from King Kai.

The reports were always the same, "_they are doing fine, but they miss you Goku. Why don't you just see them yourself?"_

He turned down the offer every time. But now was not the time to dwell on past mistakes. He took this second chance, and he will make sure to cherish it while fixing his past mistakes.

The nervousness was gone the moment he saw Chi-Chi walk into the alter. His breath hitched at the sight of his wife. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress that perfectly exposed her natural beauty and curves.

Goku saw no reason to hesitate or be nervous, as he currently puts Chi-Chi's wedding band on her ring finger, saying, "I Son Goku, take you Chi-Chi as my bride. I vow to support you, push you, inspire you, and, above all, love you, for better or worse. For as long as we live, I will always be there for you."

"_I promise Chi-Chi that we will have a happier married life. I will be the husband you need, and the father our children will need."_

When Chi-Chi placed his wedding band on his ring finger and said, the simple vows, their hands were holding each other, looking deeply into their eyes. From the corner of his eye, Goku could see the Ox-King crying, happy that his little princess was finally married.

He also sensed his friends' ki. While he couldn't see them, he could feel that they were both happy and proud of him, for finding the right girl for him and getting married.

He couldn't help but to smile at the woman he loved.

Then, came the awaited moment. The moment the priest said, "you may kiss the bride," both Chi-Chi and Goku sealed their lips, sealing their union and Goku's second chance, something he was not going to let to waste it. And this time, he will find a way to become a mortal once again.

The moment their lips touched, the guests rose from their seats and started cheering and clapping for the newlyweds.

It was then that the newlyweds celebrated at their wedding reception. Both Chi-Chi and Goku rarely left each other's side. They both danced with each other and other people. Goku smiled when he saw Chi-Chi dancing with her large father, whereas he danced with a motherly older woman who helped the Ox-King raise Chi-Chi, He chatted with his friends, and of course, stuffed his face with food. He remembered his manners though, and he did decrease his usual helpings, as not to cause a scene.

Sometime during the party, Goku noticed some wealthy looking guy, who seemed about Chi-Chi's age, looking wistfully, almost arrogantly at Chi-Chi. Goku growled as he recognized that man.

Xavier Houndson was a visiting prince of a neighboring kingdom. It was no surprise he was here; after all, most of the guests are royalty from different kingdoms. Except Xavier was different. He remembered how that scoundrel attempted to manipulate Chi-Chi to leave him for her to marry someone as disgusting as him. Of course, Chi-Chi gave him her answer with a fist to the face.

That didn't mean he gave up though.

It doesn't matter. This time he was more than prepared for the man's shenanigans. It was time for the bouquet toss. There were so many single women behind Chi-Chi, Bulma included. Goku chuckled. "_Same old Bulma."_

It was chaos.

The moment Chi-Chi tossed the bouquet, all the present single ladies were screaming, pushing, hitting, and biting each other to catch the offending flowers, and he was not exasperating. He still never understood what the big deal of this was.

Bulma called the Saiyans a barbaric race? Looking at the human females here, it seemed to him that humans are the true savage ones here. Getting in a fight for some flowers? Just to find their mates? Goku just sighed and shook his head to avoid getting a headache. Despite being raised as one, he'll never understand humans, especially females.

To his relief though, the madness came to an end when he heard Bulma cheering, indicated she caught the bouquet. He laughed with most of the audience when they saw some angry looks from the majority of the women, whereas the rest looked disappointed.

Eventually, it was time for the married couple to leave for their honeymoon. Saying their goodbyes, which included Chi-Chi hugging her father, Goku called on Nimbus. Nimbus arrived moments later, swooping down and stopping in front of the married couple.

Goku gently picked up his wife, careful to not ruin her wedding dress, which he will admit, it looks beautiful on her. He placed her down on the golden cloud before joining her behind. Nimbus hastily shot towards the sky, making Chi-Chi squeak in surprise, her hands clinging on her husband. She glared at him when she heard him chuckle.

The waning gibbous moon shone towards the couple, as they had yet to reach their destination. Chi-Chi wore her husband's jacket as she felt cold earlier, and he gave it to her to warm her up. A bonus to her, he held her close to share his body heat, and she delightfully felt his bulging muscles that seemed tightly covered by the tuxedo shirt.

"We're almost there," Goku said suddenly.

Chi-Chi suddenly felt nervous, and Goku noticed. He gave feather kisses on her neck. "Don't worry Chi, I know that you aren't ready, so I'm willing to wait." He then looked at the moon's incomplete form. "Especially since its not the full moon."

Chi-Chi looked at her husband, confused, he explained. "Remember that I'm not human Chi," Chi-Chi mentally slapped herself, having forgotten that detail. "My race has some unfortunate connections with the full moon."

"You mean like that transformation-" She struggled to remember the name, "Ozagu?"

Goku chuckled. "Oozaru." He corrected, "And yes, the Oozaru transformation was one of them, but what I'm talking about is our-" He suddenly paused.

Chi-Chi frowned when Goku paused, she turned around and was puzzled to see his flustered face. "Your what Goku?"

"W-well," he sputtered, clearly embarrassed. "O-our...Breeding habits, " he finished lamely.

Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to blush. "O-oh."

He cleared his throat, "The Saiyans -that's the name of my breed- tend to go on heat on a full moon. Our instincts act up, and we find suitable mates. While my power relies on instincts, I ain't ruled by them. They guide me. So whenever there is a full moon, I avoid looking at it, and have trained myself to have better control over my urges."

"O-oh…"

Goku scratches his chin, "Of course, only on a full moon could a Saiyan reproduce." He looked at her, "Back on my timeline, our firstborn son was conceived on the first full moon of our marriage, but if you feel that you aren't ready then, I can wa-"

"No." Chi-Chi shook her head."No. If our son was meant to be conceived by the following week, then he will be conceived. Just-" She blushed "-wait until then."

Goku nodded, smiling in understanding, before giving a sly smirk. "Alright, but if you change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me." He winked, laughing when his wife slapped him on the chest, blushing madly.

It was then that Nimbus came to a stop in their new home, and Goku got off to help his wife. Waving goodbye to Nimbus, Goku turned and smiled, seeing the house. He no longer feeling that phantom pain and guilt, he usually felt, as he held his wife from her waist. The house was just like his old one.

Despite his protest, the Ox-King insisted he helped him build his home. He eventually agreed, and both were able to finish, just a few days before Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding.

Goku lifted his wife with his hands, and the husband carried his wife inside the house. Chi-Chi looked around in awe, while Goku smiled, seeing the house in good condition was a pleasant change. Memories of his former residence in ruins was replaced with this. There were no cracks, no moss, and no evidence of this house collapsing. Everything was new. This was a new fresh start.

He was brought back into reality when he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw his wife looking at him in worry. He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her smile in return. Kami, he was so in love with this amazing woman. He was glad that there were no secrets between them.

The Saiyan god carried his wife up to their bedroom. Gently putting her down, Goku closed the door behind him and looked at his wife. They both agreed to wait until the full moon, that didn't mean they couldn't fool around.

Goku walked towards his wife and kissed her neck as he held her close. His senses were overwhelming. He could smell and see her blood pumping inside the visible skin. His fangs ache to break the skin and taste the sweet metallic blood of his mate.

He resisted the urge to break the skin, but in place, he licked the desired spot, making the female moan his name softly.

"G-Goku… I-I...~"

He hushed her, not leaving his spot, "Hush, just cause we agreed to wait, that doesn't mean we can't fool around." Chi-Chi went red.

Goku pulled away from the neck, despite his primal instincts protest. He helped Chi-Chi remove her wedding dress, and ignored the urge to rip it apart.

When the white garment fell on the floor, Goku's greedy, wondering eyes roam around Chi-Chi semi-naked body. He didn't resist to allow his hands to roam around, touching every piece of skin he could get his hands on, greedily.

"Only I can touch you." He growled, licking her neck, making Chi-Chi gasp. "No other man will be allowed to see you, smell you or touch you like I can. No man will ever get as close as I can."

He bit her earlobe, making Chi-Chi gasp and moan at the slight pain and pleasure. His hands roamed around her chest. He growled in dissatisfaction upon the touching fabric covering the swell round of her breasts.

Chi-Chi felt herself growing wet at her husband's actions. Oh, how she regretted agreeing to wait. She could feel her husband's desire. Goku growled and grasped the undergarment covering her chest. He surprised Chi-Chi by ripping it off.

"Goku!" She gasped.

Goku's mind was tempting to submit to his primal instincts, but he held firm. However, that didn't mean the animal inside him was sealed off completely. Without any hesitation, Goku threw Chi-Chi on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, making her squeal in surprise. He tossed her on the bed, and he knelt next to her. He furiously unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt, almost ripping it apart had Chi-Chi not helped him. When the unwanted material fell on the floor, Goku tackled her. He forced her on her back as his body squashed her.

Chi-Chi whimpered at the feel of her small body being pressed by Goku's broad, muscular physique. It brought down shivers on her body as her hand greedily touched every piece of hard muscle they could get their hands-on.

She closed her eyes and gasped when Goku grasped the last of her undergarments and snapped them off. She moaned when she felt his fingers touching her inner thigh, teasing her by rubbing his thumb on wet her lips. Looking into his eyes, she saw that carnal lust look in his eyes.

"You're mine." he purred in her ear before going down to chest. "Say it."

"I-I-" She tried, but she was cut off when her husband shoved his finger inside her. She let out a loud groan when his mouth took one of her tits, sucking them for what they worth. She gasped and moaned, as Goku teasingly played around her vaginal walls. Goku licked his lips at the feeling. It was wet and warm, just as he remembered. Her delicious, sweet, and spicy scent was calling out for him, telling him that his wife was ripe for childbearing.

It was torture.

"I-I'm...Ugh! G-Goku!...Y-Yours! I.. Ugh!

Kami damn it, it was too irresistible to bite her taut flesh and claim her as his mate. To fuck her and turn her into a mess. His pants were very tight, and he hissed at the pain of his demanding erection. The Saiyan inside him roar in disapproval at the strength of his self-control.

"Chi-Chi...My beloved mate and love, it is getting difficult to resist you." His hot breath fanned her face, "Your scent is driving me crazy."

It was too much for Chi-Chi, as suddenly she cried out. Goku felt her body convulse and her ki skyrocket, and he looked smug about it. Cheeky bastard. He removed his fingers and was satisfied to see the wet, sticky substance dripping from his hands. Goku licked the sweet nectar off his fingers, and Chi-Chi shivered upon seeing Goku taste her like that.

Making sure not to leave a drop, Goku licked his lips and looked at his mate hungrily. "I can't get enough of you. I need more! I must taste you-!"

Spreading her legs even further, Goku went down and was satisfied to see the excitement dripping down his wife. Chi-Chi wailed when Goku licked the entrance of her slit, before pushing in his tongue. Her hands grabbed a fistful of hair each and pushed Goku deeper and locked her legs around his head to keep him in place.

Goku grunted from the slight pain, but he continued satisfying his thirst. How long has it been since he last tasted her? To eat her out as she screamed her name? He looked up to see the teary, bliss look on Chi-Chi's face. Her eyes met his, and Chi-Chi felt the pool of desire grow upon seeing that lustful look, her husband was giving her.

She cried out when Goku decided to tease her by rubbing her slit as his tongue licked whatever it could touch. Goku teasingly bit her, and Chi-Chi bucked her hips, crying out. It didn't help that Goku removed his mouth once and a while to thrust his strong, long fingers inside her, curling them while doing so.

Kami. Not only did he live up as a god out on the battlefield, but in bed too.

She just barely managed to grasp the enormous bulge in his pants, and Goku froze before letting out a muffled guttural groan. "Kami, I want you so much… And it doesn't help that you smell so good…" He breathed her in deeply.

Chi-Chi flushed as she felt her body heat up. Oh, goodness, what was he doing to her? Chi-Chi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she let out another groan, her hands releasing Goku's black hair, to clutch the bedsheet. Goku's free hand played with her chest and nipples, while his mouth and other hand still worked on driving her mad down there..

It was in a matter of moments before her body shook and she cried out in ecstasy, clutching the bedsheet with dear life as she climaxed. Goku didn't waste on drinking her sweet, spicy nectar. Never once did he let a single drop go to waste.

"_You taste even better than I remembered. It's been so long, Chi…"_

Chi-Chi panted heavily as she tried recovered from her overpowering, yet fantastic climax. She was losing consciousness with the world, as she felt her husband shift. She felt his hard body spoon her small softer one.

"I hope you enjoyed our little preview, my love," Goku smirked as he whispered in her ear. "Because the real thing has yet to come. Sleep well…"

Chi-Chi didn't bother to argue. She allowed herself to fall into a peaceful slumber. Goku, once he noticed his wife was asleep, he quietly got off the bed, to not disturb her. He left the house and walked towards a familiar path that lead to the cold lake.

* * *

Goku eagerly ate the large cooked fish he had caught. He didn't bother removing his pants, and so he jumped on in the cold lake. His clouded mind had cleared, and his problem vanished upon contact with the cold water. His pants and socks were currently drying up in the tree, fluttering from the gentle winds, and his shoes were near the campfire he created. When he stripped to his boxers, his stomach gave an almighty growl, stating he was hungry. No surprise there, he did eat a portion that was large in human comparison. But for a Saiyan? That was puny, that not even a baby Saiyan would be satisfied.

So he did the most stupidest thing he's done in over two-hundred years. He jumped back into the lake to catch a midnight snack. It took him a while to remember where was the great hiding spots for the larger fishes, but at least now he was satisfied.

When the fish was nothing but bones, Goku felt at peace as he laid down to look at the dark sky. Of course, the guilt and shame will always be at the back of his brain and heart. But now was not the time to dwell on that. He took his second chance, and he'll be damned if he failed again. His wife was happy, and it won't be long before Gohan would be conceived.

His heart ached just thinking about his dead/unborn son. He wanted to see his son again — both his sons. But Gohan has yet to be born, and Goku has to wait eleven years before Goten can be conceived. He didn't want to miss up Goten's future just by having him be born earlier than he was meant to be. He didn't have to wait too long for Gohan, so he'll miss Goten. That innocent bundle of joy brought smiles to the family when he was a child. It was such a shame that Goten decided it was time to grow up, move out, and have a family like his older brother.

There was nothing wrong with that, but both he and Chi-Chi felt empty without their children. Just remembering his grandchildren, and Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bra, made his heart yearn for another child. Sadly, Chi-Chi became infertile, being unable to conceive more children. And bitterly, his decisions to keep on training cause him to slip the idea of using the Dragon Balls.

Not that it mattered anyway. Sheron left earth with the Dragon Balls a long time ago. Not too long before his wife became bedridden. When Chi-Chi passed, he spended most of his time with his aging sons and their families. Everything was alright until they died too. Goku couldn't remember the last time he bawled his eyes out since those awful days. The graveyard became his home until he couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Goku let the warm, salty tears drop fall on his cheeks, as he remembered being there for both his sons on their deathbeds.

"_Gohan...Goten...Your deaths were a bigger impact on me than your mother's death. It reminded me as a failure of being the father you both needed and wanted…" _He wiped his tears away and looked up at the starred sky, the waning gibbous moon shining down on him. "_I will not waste this chance to fix my mistakes. I will be not only the father you need but your master. And this time, I will not be leaving you both behind." _

He then thoughts then shifted onto the older vision of his friends. They were gray, weak and old, looking at him with a sad smile (or in Vegeta's state, scowling) as each one of them die while holding them in his hands. Those memories will haunt him for the rest of his eternal life. _"Everyone, just like I failed to be a father, I failed on being a friend. You all stayed by my side despite my stupidity. I watch you all grow old and die, unintentionally leaving me behind. I never deserved your friendship, but I promise to be there whenever you need me to be."_

* * *

**A/N: Welp, this is it, folks! I know that you are disappointed about not getting that lemon you wanted, but hey, you might get your wish if you ask nicely.**

**Anyway, I think I'll work on three to four chapters before we start on the Raditz Saga. So please be patient.**


	7. Chapter 6: Reclaimed Bond

**A/N: This chapter isn't for children nor anyone who feels uncomfortable with lemon. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed as she drank her cup of tea to calm her nerves. But despite the soothing scent and calming taste, she was unable to relax as her eyes remained staring at the calendar. Today was the day. Today was the night of the full moon, and tonight, Chi-Chi and Goku will officially consummate their marriage and conceive their son.

Her husband was currently chopping some wood with his bare hands. By looking at the window, she had a clear view of her shirtless husband. Oh, how those hard, back muscles moved deliciously as they stretched and were drenched with sweat making it impossible to look away.

She was drooling at this point. And that smug bastard tended to look back at her smirking and winked at her, indicating her that he knew she was staring at him.

"_That man…"_

In her defense, she was an eighteen-year-old young woman. An eighteen-year-old young woman with needs. With a godly built body like her husband's, it was so difficult for her not to get flustered and look away.

Her face heated up more when her husband decided that it was a good idea to take a break and started flexing and stretching for her, that smugness never leaving him. Watching those muscles flexing was hypnotic, and she covered her face with her hands to hide her red face and embarrassment.

She heard a chuckle behind her and gasped when Goku removed her hands from her face. He trapped her by wrapping his strong arms around her waist. His warm breath reached her earlobe, and she shivered. She squealed when he bit her earlobe gently.

"I hope your ready, Chi-Chi…." He whispered huskily, causing her to shiver and whimper. "Because tonight, I will ruin men for you. No other man would be able to touch you just like I will. I will not be satisfied until you are drenched with my scent and scream my name when your warm, tight pussy clinches into my hard cock as I fill you up with my fertile swimmers."

Kami, this man was impossible. She was sure that her face was much redder if it were possible. This was so embarrassing, yet such a turn on too as her slick thighs indicated it. He was an animal, waiting to be released from its cage. And from what Goku said, it will be once the full moon is in the sky.

"Oh?" He snickered, biting her earlobe again, "I can smell your desire from here."

Ugh! This was so embarrassing. Why can't the ground open up and swallow her whole?

"Don't worry." He kissed her cheek, and gruffly said, "Just another six hours, and tonight you are _**mine!**_"

Damn him and his damn teasing! It was only worse when his hands harshly grasped her hips and pushed her backside to feel the growing desire of her husband. Chi-Chi felt herself slowly lose to temptation.

"You feel this?" He growled. How could she not? "This will be inside you. I will fuck that tight hole of yours until you can't walk for months!"

That animal of a god let her go and went back outside as though he did nothing. Chi-Chi, however, was panting as she tried to calm herself down as her body shook. That husband of hers- oh, why must he tease him at every moment he could.

One thing for sure, whether she liked it or not, tonight she will consummate her marriage with a god.

* * *

Chi-Chi was attempting to cool down by taking a dip in the cold lake. It was unbearably hot today, and Goku's earlier teasing wasn't helping. Speaking of her husband, she hasn't seen Goku since this morning, and quite frankly, she was both relieved and disappointed.

Looking up, the sun was right underneath her. Just a few more hours, and she was getting nervous over it.

"_A lot of things happen to me during the full moon. Back in my mortal stage in my timeline, I would lose myself to my instincts and have no conscious of my actions. Our children would be sent away, and I would reclaim you from sunset to sunrise." He chuckled sadly. "When I became a god, and you were out of commission, I would go to Kami's lookout, and they would keep an eye on me. But when you died, my instincts had called for you; they mourned for my lost mate after our bond was shattered. Now that you are here, it guaranteed that my instincts would confuse you with my dead mate." He paused and then chucked. "Not that they are wrong. You are my Chi-Chi, just right before I claimed you as my mate."_

Goku had been generous to explain more about his race's breeding cycle.

"_You already know that a Saiyan goes on heat on a full moon," Goku said, taking a sip of bitter black coffee in their kitchen table. "But what you don't know is that Saiyans will always lose themselves to their instincts." He scratches his chin as he looked thoughtful, "Our eyes will be bloodshot red, our fangs will become sharper and larger, and anyone who is nearby, be it friend, family or foe, the Saiyan instincts will see them as a threat and attack them." He took another sip from his mug. "However, the only ones who we will be spared would be our mates whom we claimed before the full moon."_

"_B-but, we haven't-"_

"_Calm down." He said soothly to prevent her from panicking. " I know we haven't mated yet, but you won't be in danger. Because despite you not being my Chi-Chi, you still are Chi-Chi. When my instincts take control, my unconscious state won't attack you. My instincts will believe that you are my lost mate, and will merely attempt to reclaim what was lost. You got nothing to worry about." He took her hand soothly as he cupped her cheek. " When I mark you, we will become one in mind, and once we make love, we will become one in body as well."_

_Goku took another sip of coffee. "Another thing I should mention is that my attitude will change drastically."_

"_How different are we talking?" She asked, dreading it._

"_Well," he licked his teeth. "I can't be certain, but I believe that I will attempt to show off. From what I've been told from Vegeta, the other Saiyan is that we males attempt to show our strength, our aggressiveness, and anything else to impress our females."_

_Chi-Chi looked thoughtful. "What do female Saiyans do?"_

_Goku suddenly looked embarrassed. "I can't be certain since I only met two Saiyan females in my life who were complete opposites. But from what Vegeta told me, females tend to be more aggressive and will attempt to seduce their chosen male."_

_Chi-Chi blushed in embarrassment. "O-oh."_

_He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, since you are human; I'm sure things will work out differently."_

Work out differently, her ass. Goku was clearly showing off his strength and body. And with the constant teasing, he was also showing off his desire. He wasn't showing any mercy in bed either. Despite not having done the deed yet, he kept on giving her "a review for their big night." His words, not hers.

But she won't lie and say that she hates it. If anything, she enjoyed the content touches and kisses he gave her. Still, it was rather unfair that he would touch her, but he won't let her touch him.

"_If you do, then I will most likely lose control of myself," he said embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, the typical Son way. "Your scent is already driving me crazy, and me touching you like that isn't helping me. So unless you want me to mark you much earlier than expected, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."_

Chi-Chi sat down on a shade of a tree and dipped her feet on the cold water to her knees. She sighed in content as she felt the light breeze. The fresh grass felt good on her warm hands. She removed her bun and removed her dress, leaving herself in undergarments only.

She jumped on the water, the water splashing right behind her.

* * *

Goku gasped as his entire body was sweaty. He was so hot, and his body felt as though it was on fire. His clothes were all over the floor, having to strip to his boxers to attempt getting some cool air. However, it was still ridiculously hot. It was also painful.

He was twitching on the hard wooden floor of Chi-Chi and his bedroom. Looking at the alarm clock on Chi-Chi's nightstand, he gulped.

_6:25…_

_Five minutes left…._

His fangs ache, and the animal inside him was successfully clawing out of his cage. His nails turned to claws, and they left marks on the wooden planks as he attempted to calm down. He has never forgotten how painful the process was and how much he hated it.

"_A-At least I won't suffer as much anymore… N-not with Chi-Chi on my side…."_

_Mate…._

_Find mate…._

_Mark mate…._

_Make mate mine…._

His breath hitched. His tail was swaying violently as he smelled Chi-Chi's scent coming inside the house. Her scent was more powerful than before, more intense. His boxers were suddenly getting very tight as he continued clawing the floor.

_Found mate…._

_Make mate ours…_

_Mark mate…._

_Drink her blood…._

_Complete mating…._

_Reclaim lost bond….._

The itching in Goku's fangs increased that it hurt. He wanted to find Chi-Chi, and bite her neck to taste that bittersweet metallic taste of her blood.

_Three minutes left…._

"Goku?" Came the muffled voice of his wife.

He let out a choked sob as his body violently shook. Chi-Chi hesitantly creaked the door open, only for her to slam it open as she gasped. Her eyes landed on Goku, who seemed to be in pain.

"Goku!" She ran up to him and touched his skin.

Goku hissed when Chi-Chi's warm hand touched his unnatural heated skin. His claws continued scraping the wooden floor.

"Goku! What's wrong."

Goku's silver eyes struggled to look up towards his' mates. "F-Full...M-moon..." He managed to choke out.

Chi-Chi's head snapped up towards the window, only to see that the blinds currently covered them. She looked at her clock at the nightstand and blanched when she saw the time.

_6:29…._

"R-remove….C-clothes…" he choked.

Chi-Chi quickly did as told. She barely manages to remove her dress when the clock changed to 6:30. In was suddenly that Goku stopped shaking. Chi-Chi dropped her dress on the floor and quickly ran to her mate. Goku was breathing heavily, gasping for air, and closed his eyes.

"Goku?"

Goku's eyes shot open, and Chi-Chi resisted the urge to scream as she saw that the usually warm silver eyes were replaced with those bloodsheds, feral eyes.

Goku slowly went on four, his tail wagging as he glared ferally at the female intruder. He growled and snarled, snapping his fangs at the female in front of him as Chi-Chi slowly backed away. Goku slowly walked towards her.

_Intruder…._

He sniffs the air, and he suddenly stops, tilting his head at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi also stops, looking curious and afraid of what Goku was planning to do next.

_No...Not intruder…._

In moments, he disappeared in Chi-Chi's eyes. Her eyes widen, but before she could react, she felt someone trapped her from behind. This time she screamed. Goku looked at her for a moment before smelling her scent.

_Scent…._

_Scent of lost mate..._

_Mate is here…._

Goku continued sniffing her neck, and Chi-Chi felt both awkward and scared. Goku's eyes wandered around her neck and growled in dissatisfaction and confusion.

_Where…?_

_Where is mate mark….?_

Goku's eyes went dark, as he licked the pulse area, making Chi-Chi gasp. Her body felt warm all of a sudden.

_Make new mate mark…._

_Let mate become mate again…._

Goku leaned forward and licked the spot one last time before finally biting down on her pulse area. Chi-Chi gasped when her blood flowed out, filling into his mouth.

Goku's instincts kept on encouraging him to keep drinking as they remembered. The sweetness combined with a familiar metallic tang yet had a sort of bitter aftertaste. Goku couldn't get enough of as he continued to suck off the wound, causing more blood to flow greedily and him to salivate as he licked the wound to make it flow faster.

Chi-Chi felt herself relax as she felt her body go numb. His body felt so warm, too warm for an average human, but perfect for a Saiyan. The pain was intense, but nowhere near as strong as the pleasure that filled Chi-Chi's mind as Goku bit down and began to slurp and suck at the blood flowing from the wound. It was so intense that it paralyzed her.

Chi-Chi could feel his hot breath on her neck. Goku could smell the sweet deliciousness of her hair, the intoxicating scent of her arousal as he continued to drink her blood. The warmth of her soft petite, yet muscular body pressing into his chest was heavenly, and the teeth buried deep in her flesh sheer bliss as they caused more and more oh her blood to flow.

Goku felt a wave of satisfaction overcome him when he heard his mate's ragged breathing. His instincts roared in triumph and joy at the success of rebonding with his lost mate — the strongest and prettiest female he had chosen a long time ago.

For what seemed an eternity. Goku'd fangs finally released his female. Chi-Chi's body remained numb, and she would've fallen had Goku not kept her firmly at his chest. She heard him purr as she felt his tail wrap itself on her waist.

Their bond has been sealed.

"_Mine."_ She jumped. "_My female…. My mate…"_

She squealed when she was tossed on the bed. Before she could register what occurred, Goku was suddenly on top of her. He no longer had that look of a ferocious animal; instead, he had the look of a satisfied and smug smirk.

Goku licked her chest to taste the skin.

"M-mine…" He stuttered, having trouble speaking, "M-mate mine… F-forever...Mine!"

Chi-Chi felt Goku's tail wrap itself around her waist and pull her closer to him. Goku's nose picked up more on her scent. It was mouth-watering. The delicious scent of her fertility, begging him to give her the brat she desires.

Chi'Chi felt her body burn and react to Goku's animalistic touches. She gasped and shivered, as she was being dominated into submission.

Goku then scowled at the undergarments that covered Chi-Chi. Without any hesitation, he harshly grasped both her bra and panties and ripped them off her body. Chi-Chi gasped.

"G-Goku, you animal!"

He only purred in response and licked his fangs before taking one of her mounds in his mouth. Chi-Chi cried out and bucked her chest unintentionally. He was so rough. He bit and sucked her mound as his hand harshly squeezed the other. Chi-Chi sobbed as her body trembled with pain and pleasure. He pulled away, licking his lips at the taste of his mates' skin.

Chi-Chi screeched when Goku suddenly flipped her to her stomach and gasped when she felt him on top of her. She nervously gripped on the bedsheets. She looked back at this mate, who was angrily struggling to remove his boxers. Just like he did with her bra and underwear, Goku ripped off his boxers, cleaned, and straddled his mate.

Goku lowered himself to her back and licked Chi-Chi's bite mark. Chi-Chi shivered at the sensibility. Goku's tail wrapped itself around Chi'Chi waist as Goku gripped on her hips to lift her lower part of her body. He grasped Chi-Chi's buttcheeks to have a better view of her anus and womanhood. He could smell his mate's desire as, much to his delight, a trickle of water escaped from her legs.

He pressed his nose on her womanhood to get a clearer smell of his mate's desire. His cock twitch as the delicious, spicy, sweet smell called for him. Chi-Chi was trembling with need. Suddenly her eyes went wide and released a muffled moan on her pillow. Goku gave a few experimental licks on her dripping folds before shoving his tongue inside his female. His tongue and taste buds were greeted with the forgotten taste of sweet nectar that only his mate could create.

He yowled in content and ferally. He hungrily licked her furiously, swirling his tongue to get more of her sweet honey, and sucked her dry. Chi-Chi could do nothing but grip her fists on the pillows and releases her cries. She shuddered with pleasure, straddled her hips to push his tongue deeper, and her mouth released groans, moans and pleas.

"G-Goku! P-please-_Ah!_ D-don't stop! _Ugh!_"

Chi-Chi then felt her stomach churn at the unexpected tightness. She bucked her hips, wanting, that sweet release. At last, she released an ear-shattering scream, which made Goku's sensitive hearing to obtain a ringing sensation. Goku snarled when he felt the forgotten rush of water touch his tongue. He swallowed her climax without hesitation, enjoying the sweet, spicy taste the wetness contained.

Chi-Chi felt numb as she felt her upper body slummed lazily on the bed, as Goku's tight grip kept her waist in place. That was the most pleasurable and powerful thing she ever endured. Goku, once satisfied with his feast, released his mate's nether lips and licked his lips. His cock throbbed painfully at its full length. It demanded relief.

"_Become one with mate…"_

Chi-Chi gasped when she suddenly felt Goku's considerable, rock hard length on her wet, dripping folds. She cried out in pain and pleasure when Goku shoved himself inside, hard. Goku yowled in triumph as he wrapped his arms around his mate and tightened his hold. She was so tight and warm around him. But most importantly, it felt good to be one with his mate once more. It had been so long since he and his mate were one.

Goku's thrusts were brutal, as he bit down on Chi-Chi's mark again. Chi-Chi wailed, she could do nothing as her body was ravished by this wild beast that was her husband. His hard, rock hard body pressed down on the back of her softer body. Chi-Chi's body flared at the brutal, yet pleasurable treatment. Her desire grew, and her moans mingled with Goku's grunts and growls.

Goku grunted and snarled as his mate suddenly tighten around him. His tongue licked his mate's earlobe before biting hard enough to make open up a wound. Chi-Chi gasped as Goku sucked the droplets of blood.

Chi-Chi's body shook before she screamed. Goku snarled when his mate's wet caverns tightened around him and climaxed all over him. His body stilled before he released a loud, rapturous, and animalistic roar as he reached his peak.

Chi-Chi sobbed with excitement when she felt Goku fill her up with his seed as he softened inside her. There was too much that it was leaking on their bed. Goku released a purr as he eased his hold. He happily cuddled on his mate's chest as Chi-Chi was breathing heavily. Chi-Chi sighed in content, satisfied, and tired.

She attempted to fall asleep here and there, but Goku had other plans. She squealed when Goku flipped her to her back, and she shivered when she saw that hungry look of his. She felt him harden quickly, and her eyes widen in realization and panic.

"Goku?! Aren't yo-_Oh_!"

She was left moaning when Goku growled and began thrusting as hard again. He was licking and biting every piece of skin; his mouth and hand could touch. Chi-Chi could do nothing but scream and react to her husband's brutal treatment.

* * *

Chi-Chi chewed on the bitter Senzu bean her husband gave her that morning. She sighed in content when the soreness and nearly all the bite marks all over her body were suddenly gone. However, the mark on her neck remained as a healed scar.

The mark of union. The mark, representing her bond with her husband for all eternity. Speaking of her dear husband, the Saiyan god regained control and consciousness the moment the sun rose.

He apologized so many times she lost count. It was slightly annoying, but Chi-Chi was amused to know that she had tied up the most powerful being in the universe on her little finger. She finally ended his babbling of apologies by kissing him and telling him it was alright. Last night had been amazing, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't making plans for the next full moon.

"_Now that we've sealed our bond, I will have better control of my mating instincts from now on," Goku said as he scratched the back of his head with an apologetic look. "But hey, on the bright side, I know for certain that a new life is beginning to form inside you Chi."_

Chi-Chi was all smiles for the rest of the day. To think she finally consummated her marriage with Goku, and now she will have the family she desired. And that Goku's status of a god and immortality won't affect their children either.

"_But, won't that mean our son will be a demi-god of sorts?" She asked._

_After a quick separate shower and changing to their usual attire, both husband and wife sat down and talked. Goku smiled and took his wife's hand._

"_Normally, that would be the case, but I've already taken care of that problem."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Goku smirked, "Well, you know that your father and I worked on building the house. Remember that we finished a few days earlier?"_

_Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, confused. "Yes, but what does this have to do with this?_

"_Well, It just so happens that I went on a dragon ball hunt."_

_Chi-Chi gesture for him to continue, "I summoned Sheron and made sure that any children I produce will remain mortal as their mother."_

_Chi-Chi looked surprised. "Really?"_

_Goku's face went downcast " Of course. Your deaths still haunt me. I don't want my children to go through that with their own families." _

The remainder of Goku's immortality was a stab to the heart. To think, this Goku suffered nearly three hundred years alone.

"_Perhaps it would've been reasonable if I wished to become mortal again or turn you and the Z-fighters immortal." He looked away, and his face shone with sadness. Such emotion doesn't belong to Goku. "But Shenron doesn't have the power to strip me of my immortality or my status as a god, and I don't want to drag you guys with me just like that."_

Despite the depressing reminder, both Goku and Chi-Chi remained in a good mood. Chi-Chi was chopping up some vegetables for dinner while Goku was kissing his wife's bitemark, making her shiver and sighed in content. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, one of his hands rubbing her stomach, which will eventually grow along with their child.

"In seven months, our little Gohan will be born." He said in a gruff voice. "Normally, Saiyans take about six months for a baby to grow." He kissed her neck again. "But seeing that we've created a human and Saiyan hybrid, it will take a little longer since humans take much longer to grow."

Chi-Chi could not wait, and quite frankly, neither could Goku.

* * *

Chi-Chi's expression changed from confusion to delight. One month into their marriage, their honeymoon came to an end. Chi-Chi told Goku to find a job, and that's when things got interesting.

"_I did go to many colleges and gained many degrees back in the future. It shouldn't be a problem for me to get to Orange Star City or West City and get a job." Goku pursed his lips, "But I would prefer to be here around you and our growing family."_

"_So, what do you propose?" Chi-Chi narrowed her eyebrows._

"_We can make a profit."_

_That sparked Chi-Chi's interest. "What kind of profit?"_

_Goku took a sip of his usual bitter black coffee. "Back in my mortal stage, long before I've achieved Ultra-Instincts, I found out I can farm."_

"_Really?"_

_Goku nodded. "I farmed all kinds of vegetables and fruits, and they were certainly something." He mused to himself as he remembered his farming antics. He placed his mug down. "I'll start working on the garden. Afterward, I'll let you decide."_

And this is where we are now. Goku would go out for a few days, from morning to late afternoon. One week later, he popped out of nowhere while Chi-Chi was cleaning the kitchen. After getting hit with the infamous frying pan (which unfortunately for the frying pan, it shattered), he was practically yelled at for nearly giving her a heart attack and destroying the pan. After that whole scenario, Goku picked her up and flew at least a few miles away from their home to where they were now.

Goku was grinning ear to ear at his wife's reaction as he held a gigantic radish. In front of them, were lands of crops that seemed to go on for miles. There were only radishes, lettuce, cabbage, and carrots. He didn't plant as many vegetables, but he figured the large amount would make up for it.

"I've only planted these vegetables." He mused at his star-eyed wife. "If the profit is good, I'll plant start working with fruits and perhaps plant different types of vegetables. I could also hunt some meat and catch fish to sell as well."

He was caught off guard when Chi-Chi attempted to tackle him to a hug. He didn't nudge, of course, but he held his wife in a pleasant moment. When she let go, she looked at him seriously.

"You better start making phone calls, Goku. We can't rely on my father to loan us money forever."

Goku nodded. "Of course." He then looked thoughtful. "Now that you mentioned your father, I think I better call the old guy and warn him about the faith of his treasure."

Chi-Chi looked confused. Despite having glimpses about her husband's future, she still was left in the dark. Goku left bits and pieces, and when she asked, he had the gal to wave her off and tell her not to worry.

"What do you mean? What will happen?"

Goku waved her off. "Nothing threatening. But unless you want your father to lose all his treasure, I'll go give him a call."

In moments they were back in their home, and Goku was making a lot of phone calls, one which did indeed involve her father. Some phone calls were alright, others meant an irritated and frustrated Goku cursing and yelling, which scared Chi-Chi. By the end of it, Goku managed to make a few promising profitable deals. He was currently lying down on the couch, nursing a massive headache. Chi-Chi placed down a wet rag on his head and placed a mug of tea on the coffee table.

Goku mumbled a thanks and relaxed as his wife went back on cleaning the house. He didn't fight his sleepiness either as he let the blackness consume him. Chi-Chi came in to check on him and smiled fondly. She brought a blanket and covered him before kissing him on his cheek.

Goku smiled in his sleep as Chi-Chi went into the kitchen to cook lunch.

* * *

Goku happily sighed as he rested his head on his wife's lap. Chi-Chi, who's stomach was beginning to show, calmly running through her husband's soft, yet spiky silver hair. Both Chi-Chi and Goku decided to go out on a picnic today, and we're currently under the shade of a tree, just beside a lake. This spot was particular for both adults, as they remembered having their first date here a long time ago.

They both agreed they needed this. With Chi-Chi's care of the household and Goku's endless farm work and demanding profits, they both decided they needed a break. When Goku suggested a picnic, Chi-Chi was cooking like mad. She was too much in a good mood to allow her husband to help her.

Goku was satisfied. While not full, he was satisfied. Poor Chi-Chi was distraught when she found out, but Goku assured his wife that it was alright.

Goku hummed happily and looked dazedly at the leaves of the tree. He was tempted to take a nap, but went against it. However, Chi-Chi wasn't making it easy for him, with her smooth, soft hands running through his hair, it usually made him fall asleep. She knew this too, and with that smug smile of hers, he could tell she was enjoying it too much.

"Papa invited us to visit his kingdom tomorrow for lunch," Chi-Chi told him after a moment of silence. "He was quite exhilarated when he found out he will have a grandchild to spoil."

Goku smiled fondly. Ah yes, how can he forget Gyu-Mao's inability not to spoil his grandchildren. Before the poor guy lost his treasure, Gyu-Mao bought so many toys for Gohan and Goten when they were children.

"Mmm… I can only hope he doesn't spend it all in one grandchild." Goku joked, making his wife swat him playfully on the chest before both were laughing and giggling.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and sighed in content when Goku sat up and put her on his lap. His chin was resting on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her womb. The silence was pleasant, and Chi-Chi leaned back towards her husband's hard muscled chest. Both were relishing the peaceful moment and the peaceful atmosphere.

Suddenly Goku's expression turned mischievous. He looked at his unsuspecting wife before leaning down at her neck. He gently nipped on his wife's bitemark, and delightfully enjoyed her reaction. Chi-Chi gasped.

"Goku!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked innocently, giving her neck light kisses.

Chi-Chi huffed, her cheeks burning red as she mentally cursed. There was no way to resist her Saiyan husband's charms. "Don't play innocent with me, Son Goku. Not here, not now!"

"Why?" He asked cheekily, enjoying his wife's irritation and resistance. "No one is here."

"B-but someone could-"

"Bah, excuses excuses. I can sense Ki a lightyear away. No one is twenty miles near us. So it's just you and me."

Chi-Chi slapped his chest, cheeks burning red. "I don't care!" She hissed at his mischievous face. "Wait until we're home! Behind a door with four walls around us!"

Goku pouted. "Fine, ruin my fun."

Both Chi-Chi and Goku said nothing. Both enjoyed the peaceful silence the land offered them. Goku rubbed her belly, feeling the life that was being created inside his wife's womb. And if you asked the Saiyan god, there is nothing more beautiful than sharing this moment with his wife.

* * *

It was dark and rather cold in Fire Mountain. There was choking and wheezing as a young man with a black eye, and a few bruises were suddenly slammed and strangled to a tree. He fearfully eyes his strangler, who was an angry silvered hair man.

"I warned you to hand keep your filthy hands and mouth away from what doesn't belong to you." He said. Voice low and dangerous. "Was I not clear? Or were you hung up on the disgusting idea of you taking my wife to your bed for you to hear me?"

There was a choked "no sir," and Goku eased on his grip. He did not release the man, but it was enough for him to breath some oxygen.

"You disgust me. You have the dignity to spread false rumors of me being unfaithful to Chi-Chi, call my unborn child a curse." His grip tighten, making it difficult for the young man to breath again. "Then you shamelessly have the balls to attempt to seduce Chi-Chi and tell her to leave me and marry you," Goku growled, silver eyes turning into slits. "You were lucky she was the one who did this to you instead of me." He gestured to his beaten-up body. "Otherwise, I would've killed you in an instant."

Goku released the insufferable prince and watched him with utter disgust as he attempted to breathe. "I understand why you and your father were invited for dinner, but for you to act like a spoiled kid is childish." His eyes darkened, "I could've just killed you now, and make it look like an accident or a wild animal got you. No one will have to know that it was me."

Goku turned his back on Xavier, "But I won't." He sent a glare, "And don't think I'm doing this because of you. I'm doing this because of Chi-Chi and your father. Your father had already apologized for your actions and promised me that he would punish you the moment you return home. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, would've figured it right away; that it was me. I don't want her to live in fear. Chi-Chi had spent most of her life watching her father kill out of greed. And while Gyu had changed since then, Chi-Chi still holds that tiny bit of fear hidden in her heart. I don't want her to live in fear because of me."

Goku walked away, but not before giving one last warning to the quivering prince. "This is your last warning Xavier. Either you move on and grow up, or you continue playing this chess game, in which I will be the one to deliver the final piece to checkmate. And if your father asks, tell him that an angry animal did this to you.

Chi-Chi laid on her bed in her bedroom in her father's castle. She was ready for bed and was currently waiting for her husband. Today wasn't how she pictured it to be. Both Goku and she arrived at her father's castle this afternoon and had lunch. Her father had thanked Goku for his earlier call on his treasure, which he assured both her and her husband that he hid it somewhere safe. Lunch was pleasant and there were questions asked involving her pregnancy, and she answered honestly with Goku speaking once and a while. It was a great afternoon, and her father asked if they could stay tonight.

Goku didn't mind, but the decision fell on her. She agreed, of course. While she was happily living with her husband, she missed her father dearly. It was alright until it was late in the afternoon. At the time, she and Goku were sitting on the castle's garden when it was announced that Prince Xavier Houndson and his father arrived for dinner. It was a shock, but they both agreed to attend to dinner anyway. Goku glared at the prince with deep hatred the entire time, and she couldn't blame him.

It was discovered that that bastard had spread false rumors to her kingdom about her husband being unfaithful to her and insulted their son. To add more salt to the wound, he had the dignity to corner and attempted to seduce her. He even told her to leave Goku and be with him instead. Goku had happened to be eavesdropping as she beat him up. By the time dinner came around, Prince Xavier had sported a black eye and bruises. Goku glared at him, and rumors came about that it was her husband that beat him up. Despite their protests, the news spread like wildfire, and Xavier became the joke on her father's kingdom.

By the time dinner came to an end, King Edwin had apologized for his son's actions and promised to have punished him when the return. Sometime later, Goku and Xavier had disappeared, and that worried her. She wasn't worried about her godly husband. He can take care of himself effortlessly. No, she was concerned that Goku went to kill that bastard. While she wasn't fond of the spoiled Prince, that didn't mean she wanted him dead.

Her train of thoughts was disturbed when she suddenly felt a pair of lips catch hers. She stiffened before she relaxed, seeing the silver hair, she knew full well. Goku kissed her harshly, passionately. He pulled away and allowed his wife to breathe. Chi-Chi heard a click, and the lamp on her nightstand turned on.

She was satisfied to see her husband, clothes, and hands clean of blood. For dinner, rather than wearing his usual black and white, or orange and blue gis, he wore a white button-up shirt with blue jeans. Chi-Chi approved of this. But what she didn't approve of was that the female staff were ogling at her husband. Although she couldn't blame them though. Her husband was very attractive, as indicated by his bulging muscles clinging onto his tight shirt. Though that didn't mean she was happy with the way he was attracting all types of attention.

"_As long as they follow the look but don't touch rule, everything will be fine,"_ was her husband's message through their bond.

Still, getting back on topic, despite her husband not having any blood, there were other ways her husband could kill without spilling blood.

"Goku...D-did you-"

"No." He responded gruffly, un-buttoning his shirt. "I didn't kill him. I did scare him off with a warning if he ever does another stunt like that."

Chi-Chi watched silently as her husband removed and neatly folded his clothes. She was aware that her husband wasn't a big fan of wearing formal clothing, but it was sweet of him to do it for her.

"_Never once I enjoyed wearing formal clothes." Goku sighed as he put on his clothes of choice, "But this is as close to formal as it can be. And besides, I don't want to make a bad impression on our "dear guests" now do we?"_

_His sarcastic comment brought Chi-Chi to a fit of giggles._

Goku suddenly jumped on her and was kissing her furiously. Her husband's lips muffled Chi-Chi's gasp. Her surprise, however, quickly melted and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck to pull him closer. She wanted to forget today's troubles, and her husband was willing to help her to do that tonight. Clothes were left forgotten on the floor, and neither husband and wife could keep their hands to themselves.

Both were in a sour mood, but allowed their frustrations to be dissolved into nothing the moment he entered her. Goku, despite being in a bad mood, he would always make sure his wife got the pleasure and relief she deserves. For her pleasure was more satisfying than his own needs.

Their bond was truly remarkable.

* * *

Chi-Chi felt out a satisfied groan as her husband massaged her sore feet. These seven months have been hellish. Chi-Chi's pregnancy wasn't exactly a 'peaceful' one. Not when you had a half-Saiyan in your belly, and you had Chi-Chi's personality. Goku couldn't help but feel a déjà vu as he retrieved memories of his pregnant wife back on his mortal stage.

In the first trimester, poor Chi-Chi had to cope with the morning sickness. There wasn't exactly much Goku could do to help her, but at least he could give moral support.

The second trimester wasn't as bad. The morning sickness was gone, and in came the food cravings. That didn't bother Goku so much, because he was a Saiyan. And Saiyans loved every type of food so he could eat whatever Chi-Chi wanted. Though there were times she tried to eat things that were only on the other side of the world, it wasn't so hard to get them because of Goku's Instant Transmission and flight. But food wasn't the only thing Chi-Chi crave in this stage. He was baffled at his wife's sudden increase in her sexual appetite, although he was complaining. Still, it was a pleasant surprise as this was not something Chi-Chi had went through back in his timeline.

The third trimester though, was a nightmare. Goodness knows how Goku remembered Chi-Chi's quick-tempered was before she was pregnant, but with the child, she was much, much worse. Her mood swings were practically out of control. Sometimes she was happy, and then she was suddenly sad. She was angry for no reason at all, later became disappointed at something random, and then delighted again as if nothing had happened, but the happiness could be short-lived when he accidentally did something she didn't like, and Goku received the infamous frying pan of doom straight in the face. It didn't help that the frying pan shattered upon impacting on his face. Chi-Chi would either burst out crying or get even angrier. Kami knows how he can survive his wife's mood swings and temper.

The wonders of having to live with a stubborn, frying pan wielding, Earthling woman carrying a Saiyan god's child Goku suppose. But Goku loved her fiery personality, and he wouldn't change it for anything. Not even King Zeno.

It was almost time, as proven by Chi-Chi large, swollen belly. Gohan was to be born in a matter of days, as foretold by Goku's memories and Gohan's increasing Ki. Chi-Chi was unable to work as much, and so her husband did most of the housework and fieldwork. When the aching of her legs began, her sweet husband dropped everything and massaged them. He also became more gentle in bed, even during the full moon. True to her husband's words, he did have more control of his instincts during the full moon, and the feral animal that helped her conceived Gohan rarely came out.

Her breast swelled, causing her to double the size of her chest to feed their black hole of a son. Goku, of course, had that problem, as he could not help himself but drink the milk that was meant for their unborn son. She eventually gave up on stopping him, but warned him that once their son was born, he would stop. Goku pouted, but nodded in agreement.

Goku carefully placed his wife's feet on the end of the couch and helped her lay down, ignoring her protests.

"Goku-."

"Relax." He murmured, kissing her heavy stomach, smiling when he felt movement from his son. "You need to relax. I'll take care of everything today."

"I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless," She protested.

Goku gave her a grin, "So stubborn, that's why I love you." He pecked her lips. "Don't worry, just a few more days, and you'll be up and moving again."

Chi-Chi sighed, giving up. She knows farewell that her husband is as stubborn and has been overprotected of her and rarely left her side. He only left her alone when he needed to work on the fieldwork. Otherwise, they were attached to the hip.

She couldn't help but smile, though. The only reason Goku was acting like this was because of her and her pregnancy. Goku kept on blaming himself for failing to be by her and their sons' side because of his inability to restrain himself from going out numerous times in long periods to train and fight. And since he took this second chance, he rarely trained. Sure, back before she started showing, she and Goku had a few spars, which involved her husband teaching her a few moves, but afterward, they've stopped temporarily to focus on her pregnancy.

A few moments later, her husband stood up and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes from earlier. Chi-Chi remained in her spot before slowly sitting up and getting off the couch. She went upstairs, taking her time. She opened the door and smiled upon seeing the nursery for their son. Thanks to the profits her husband arranged and her father's continually giving them money, they managed to arrange a shopping spree for their son's nursery.

There were toys and teddy bears of all sizes, courtesy of her father. There was a white crib with a mattress and blue sheets, with a smaller teddy bear waiting to be used — this time courtesy of her husband. There were clothes ready for when her little boy is born. She sewed some of the clothes and bought the rest. There were also bookshelves. All of which contained books for her son's studies, which both she and Goku talked about.

"_Don't you think it's a little too early to start on Gohan's education? Her husband asked, his eyes glancing at his wife. His hands were occupied on the driving wheel as they both drove home._

_He went silent when Chi-Chi glared at him. "Son Goku, I've already agreed to allow you to train our son when he's older, but I don't want our son to just focus on fighting."_

"_I never said he would Chi-Chi." He sighed as he tapped the driving wheel. "It's just that I want Gohan to enjoy his childhood. I want Gohan to have a balance between studying, training, and having an enjoyable childhood. Back in my timeline, Gohan never really had a childhood, because he was forced to grow up too soon. I don't want to repeat that mistake." Suddenly guilt filled his features, "Not to mention Gohan will be more powerful than he was in my timeline. While his power level won't even be a pinch of a fraction of my power, he will still be much stronger than the Z-fighters and all my enemies combined. I need to train him to control his power."_

_Chi-Chi's glare softens. " I'm sorry, hun. I didn't re-"_

_Gou wave off her apology. "It's alright Chi, I understand that you want to secure Gohan's future, and I assure you that it will. Gohan will study and train under the both of us, but we mustn't strip Gohan of his childhood. Both of us must be patient. We, as parents, can only push our children in the right direction, but it is them what they decide to be."_

_Chi-Chi smiled sadly. "I understand. And your right. I want Gohan to focus on his studies to become a scholar. Maybe even a doctor, but I shouldn't force our son to decide what I want him to be._

_Goku smiled at his wife, his eyes never leaving the road._

"_Don't worry, Chi, I will make sure that Gohan has a good balance on his studies and training all while he still has a childhood to enjoy. As I mentioned before, I will be Gohan's mentor and teacher. But most of all, I will be his father. I will make sure Gohan succeeds both in mind and body, but only Gohan will decide what he wants to be. He could be a fighter like his old man, or a scholar like his mother wants him to be. But the decision will be up to him."_

_Chi-Chi smiled and subconsciously snuggled on her husband's shoulder. "I know."_

Chi-Chi suddenly jumped when she felt arms wrap themselves around her. She heard Goku chuckled as he gently rubbed her stomach. "I thought I told you to relax."

Chi-Chi smiled and placed her hand on top of her husband's. "I tried, but I couldn't. Besides, I wanted to check on our baby's nursery."

Goku took his eyes off his wife and looked at said nursery. "Do you think we are ready?"

Chi-Chi smiled fondly. "We're ready. We have everything we need. Besides, you already experienced fatherhood before. I'm sure you can do better, whereas I'm learning to be a mother."

Goku chuckled. "Yeah… I suppose."

No words needed to be spoken, as both they fell in a comfortable silence. Goku felt the soothing Ki of his son and the movement underneath his hand. In a matter of days, Gohan will obe brought to this world.

And on that day, his second chance of being a father again will begin.

And this time, he will not fail.

* * *

**A/N: And here's we are. To those who wonder when we are going to start on the Raditz Saga, which honestly won't last for long, we will begin soon. One more chapter and then I'll start.**

**Another thing is that I created a Poll on my account involving Gohan's future, please vote.**

**theshadowchaser: It mostly depends. I've only been into dragon ball for three months, and I have yet to watch the movies. So all I can say is that you will have to wait and see.**

**TheHiddenLettuce: You will have to wait and see...**

**Bountyhunter1977: Nice to know you wanted me to go further into the past. To be honest, when I first planned on doing this, I was planning on sending Goku back to the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, but I scrapped the idea. Mostly because I didn't want to write it as far, but if there is anyone who wants to write that, they can. As for the SSJ4 transformation, that's the only thing I approve of Dragon Ball GT, as the show itself was garbage, in my opinion. Although here's a little something that might cheer you up, I have plans involving SSJ4. And as for what happened to the original Goku, it will all be revealed soon. But for now, his status will remain unknown.**


	8. Chapter 7: Gohan

Goku, silently walked inside his house with no shirt. His body ached somewhat and was covered in dirt and sweat, having worked on the farm, most of the day. He instantly headed straight into the bathroom for a shower. He was ready to lay down in bed and meditate, but he was not going to bed all dirty. Not unless he wanted to face the wrath of his wife, who was ten times stronger than she ever was back in his timeline

In the bedroom, Chi-Chi was in bed, having fallen asleep not too long ago. Hearing the door creaked open, causing her to slightly stir as the door closed as softly as it could. She didn't make any movements, nor did she open her eyes. For a woman like her to be carrying a Saiyan hybrid was very exhausting and painful. She felt terrible whenever Goku had to put up with her mood swings and most of the responsibilities around the house.

She heard shuffling before everything went silent. There was movement on the mattress, and she felt Goku's rock-like arms spoon her and pull her close to his equally built naked chest. She subconsciously sighed in content and snuggled closer to her husband's warmth, falling asleep again.

Goku smiled as he remained comfortable in bed with his wife in his arms. He did not need sleep, and he didn't mind as he watched Chi-Chi sleep. Goku felt the steady Ki radiating from Chi-Chi's large womb, and he couldn't help but to allow his hand to rub his wife's stomach gently. He smiled upon the slight movement his sleeping son gave.

He rested his chin on Chi-Chi's shoulder and kissed her neck as his eyes bore into the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_10:46_

"_Just a few hours left…." _ Goku looked down at his wife's stomach again; his hand never stopped rubbing it and chuckled softly. "_Gohan, I remember the panic you gave me when you decided it was time to be born. I can never forget your mother's hormonal rage and screams of pain. Especially since I nearly fainted when I needed to take your mother to the hospital. After long, agonizing ten hours, everything your mother went through was worth it. I could never forget the moment I first laid eyes on you. Never before had I loved anyone more than I did your mother, but when I saw Chi-Chi hold you for the first time, I can never describe it. And when I first held you, you looked so small and fragile. I was afraid that I would accidentally break you in half, or drop you. But then, you opened your eyes, and the fear faded and instead replaced with love."_ Goku closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "_I can never forgive myself for never being there when you needed me the most. You didn't need a hero; you needed a father... Something I failed to provide for you. I won't leave our family. I will be a better father than I ever was. That is my vow and promise as a god."_

Goku remained in the same position and closed his eyes to meditate.

_Everything was going to be alright…._

* * *

Goku couldn't remember when as he was in a rush, but as of now, he carried his wife and used his Instantaneous Movement and was suddenly on the outside of West City's Hospital. He was inside the building in a fraction of a second.

"I need help! My wife is in labor!"

It didn't take long for action to occur. A group of people rushing over towards the pair, a wheelchair set up quickly as Chi-Chi reluctantly and through deep labored breaths released her hold on Goku's shirt and was taken. Goku follows them, nervously sweating at Chi-Chi's skyrocketing Ki.

"_To think...After nearly three centuries... After fighting many different battles of death and bloodshed, after watching many die in the most gruesome way in front of me, none of those compare to a hormonal, angry Chi-Chi giving birth in a hospital."_ Goku exaggerated fearfully, as he remembered how terrifying, his pregnant wife was in the hospital.

Just like his previous timeline, Goku held onto his wife's hand while Chi-Chi had her legs spread open, with a cover over her knees. Goku's nerves aren't getting any better, especially with the number of nurses and the doctor in the room and Chi-Chi shouting threats at him.

Minutes turn to hours, yet Goku not once left his wife as she struggled to give birth. He whispered sweet words on-ear, and kissed her forehead and shared some of his Ki in an attempt to ease the pain.

"_-push Mrs. Son! I can see the head!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Chi-Chi's screams reached their peak, and anyone nearby, including those who were inside to cover their ears. The full-blooded Saiyan, however, stayed strong and ignored the ringing section in his ears. He grunted when he felt his wife's grip tightened on his hand. He was sweating and was thankful that he wasn't a human. Otherwise, the firm grip Chi-Chi had would've broken his hand.

Then, cries filled the room as Chi-Chi's pained screams came to an end, and her grip on her husband's hands eased. The source was none other than the new pair of lungs that was currently on the doctor's hands. Goku had forgotten to breathe.

"It's a boy!"

The doctor gave the crying baby to the nurse next to him, who quickly left. Goku watched with a blank expression as the nurse who carried Gohan went. Finally, he let a large grin as a drop of tear fell from his eye.

"_I am a father again….I am your father, Gohan...And I promise you that I will not disappoint you…"_

Goku could do nothing but hold on his tired wife as he released tears of joy.

* * *

Goku watched silently as Chi-Chi slept. It has been nearly an hour since she gave birth, and Goku knew she was exhausted. He had no desire to wake her up and allowed her to recover. But at least he wasn't alone.

He currently held his newborn son. The boy slept comfortably in his strong, muscular hands. It felt good to hold his son like this again. It's been so long since his son was this tiny and fragile looking. Gohan twitched a bit, before shuffling a bit to get more comfortable and steal some warmth from his father's arms. Goku's heart swelled with love. There indeed was nothing more beautiful than his little family.

"_Why I decided to neglect our family, I'll never know. I can never forgive myself for my foolishness and stupidity, but I shouldn't dwell on my past. What's been done has been done. I have this second chance, and the only thing that remains of my mistakes are my memories."_

He heard a soft moan next to him, and he turned to his wife, who was beginning to wake up. Chi-Chi shifted a bit before looking tiredly at Goku. The Saiyan god smiled softly.

"Hey…" he murmured, not wanting to wake up his son nor disturb Chi-Chi. "You should go back to sleep, hun."

"I-i'm….F-fine…" She said in a quiet, weak voice.

"Shh," Goku hushed, "You are exhausted; you need to rest after giving birth."

"I-I'll...Be..F-fine….."Chi-Chi shifted a bit and looked tiredly at Goku. "G-Gohan…?"

Goku smiled and gestured at their sleeping son. "He's here and asleep; you should follow his example, Chi…" He whispered.

"I-...H-hold...I… W-want… to…" Chi-Chi tried to speak, but she didn't need to as Goku knew what she wanted.

"Alright…." He smiled as he gently placed their son to Chi-Chi's arms.

In the silver-haired Saiyan god's eyes, there indeed was nothing more beautiful than could compare to his wife holding their first-born, sleeping son.

* * *

It was very early in the morning, as proven by the lack of sun in the chilly atmosphere. There was a loud feminine battle cry was shouted as fists and kicks were thrown at the none-moving Saiyan, each one of her attacks getting blocked or dodged. Her body was slowed down by the weighted clothes, wrist bands, and boots her husband provided her.

Nearly a week out of the hospital, and Chi-Chi was up and moving. She had been sweating like mad to lose the baby weight, and her husband had been kind enough to help her. And Gohan? Well, the little chubby Demi-Saiyan was sleeping in his crib in his nursery.

Today her father was visiting later in the afternoon to meet his grandson, so they had plenty of time to kill. The married couple and new parents were currently outside their house having a little spar. Goku took it as a personal mission to keep Chi-Chi's fighting spirit alive and guide her to improve. Pride swells up in him when he felt Chi-Chi's Ki. In a matter of weeks, she was stronger than she was back in the Tenkaichi Budokai. He'll give it a few months and was confident that she would be able to surpass Yamcha's level by then.

He remembered how Chi-Chi put an end to their friendly spars so she can focus on housework and take care of Gohan. Perhaps since he's been more helpful around the house and empathetic towards wife that she isn't as strict as she was back in his timeline.

Of course, the only thing that remained the same was her fiery spirit, and he honestly didn't mind. If anything, her short-temper was one of the reasons why he's attracted to her.

"_We're wired that way, didn't you know? Saiyans only like strong women."_

By the time the sun began to peak in the horizon, Chi-Chi had sat down on the cold grass, panting to regain her breath once her husband decided they were done. She squealed when Goku suddenly tackled her and giggled madly when he cheekily started tickling her sides. She tried to protest, but his merciless tickling and her laughter prevented her from even speaking. Goku eventually stopped to allow his wife to regain the oxygen she lost.

Oh Kami, how he loves this woman. He couldn't resist and lean down and captured her lips with his and gently kissed her. Chi-Chi was surprised but quickly responded equally as her hands wandered around his vast, muscular body. Just when she thought she couldn't love this man more than she could, she kept on being proven wrong.

Coming back inside the house, Chi-Chi hit the shower with Goku joining her. There were a few kisses thrown in there as both lovers cleaned themselves and each other clean. With both cleaned up and appropriately dressed up, both began their day.

Chi-Chi was cooking breakfast, whereas her husband went out to collect some firewood. Goku walked around, looking for a good tree. His eyes landed on a large, sturdy tree. He gently knocked on wood and was pleased with the result.

"This will do."

He quickly fell into stance and punched the tree. He made sure to hold back his strength as to not ruin the wood. He smiled upon hearing a sickening loud crack as the tree fell backward, in one piece. Picking up the tree with little to no effort, he made his way back to his house.

Little Gohan had just woken up and cried until his mother's scent reached his nose. He cooed happily at the sight of his mother and held out his hands in an attempt to reach her. Chi-Chi smiled and picked up her son, cringing slightly when Gohan grasped her with such strength, the fault of his father's Saiyan blood and genes.

"Oh Gohan, be careful because your hurting, mommy." She chuckled and held Gohan close as she left the nursery, "I'll put the blame on your father."

There was suddenly a roar, and Chi-Chi gave Gohan a playful glare. Gohan giggled and clapped his hands as he looked at her eagerly. "I stood corrected. Your appetite is just as bad as your father's too." She poked the baby half Saiyans belly, earning more giggles. "Well, might as well satisfy that black hole you Saiyan's call a stomach."

By the time Goku returned with a few pieces of firewood, he was greeted with a sight he'd seen so many times this week. And no matter how many times he'd seen it, he would never get tired of it. Chi-Chi had already breastfed Gohan and currently held their son, patting his back as she slightly rocked him back and forth. Gohan then released a small, Saiyan worthy burp and cooed happily at the sight of his father.

Chi-Chi noticed this and turned to face her husband leaning on the doorway, looking fondly. Chi-Chi blushed and smiled. Goku went to the furnace and placed the firewood inside before turning and walking to his family. He held them tightly closed, and neither son or wife minded or protested.

This was a personal bonding between a family.

* * *

Five-month-old Gohan played with a puzzle; both his mommy and daddy had set up for him. Both mommy and daddy were watching him as his little mind and hands figured out the puzzle. Goku was impressed. While he knew that his son was gifted, it's still amazing to watch how his son's young mind can work. Chi-Chi was thinking about enrolling Gohan in school, but Goku quickly changed her mind, telling her to wait until he was older.

Chi-Chi had stars on her eyes, already imagining her son successfully becoming a scholar. Of course, her husband happened to know what she thought because he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Slow down, Chi, the boy isn't even a year old yet."

She pouted and glared at him, though to her dismay, Goku remained unfazed, and instead, he laughed and kissed her cheek. After a few minutes, Gohan finished crawled towards his parents. Once the half-Saiyan reached his destination, Goku picked him up and smiled at him. Little Gohan laughed and clapped his hands when his daddy made funny faces.

Chi-Chi smiled fondly. To witness the bonding between father and son was truly beautiful. Of course, she had to yell at him when Goku decided to throw a laughing Gohan up near the ceiling before catching him.

* * *

One and a half year old Gohan was in awe. He had finished his studies, his mommy and daddy set up for him and was allowed to watch them spar.

Chi-Chi was reluctant at first, but Goku managed to convince her by pointing out that Gohan had strength and power beyond average and thus needed to be motivated to train so he can control said power. Not to mention, Gohan was very interested to see how strong his parents were. He was not disappointed, they were fast, very fast that his eyes barely caught up with him. They were powerful, too, as proven when his mom missed hitting his dad and instead hit a boulder. The boulder cracked and turned into little rocks. He knew his mommy was strong, but his daddy was stronger as he effortlessly dodged and blocked his mommy's attacks.

There was a spark in his eyes. He wanted to be strong as his daddy and mommy too! He watched as his father got into a fighting stance. Crouching slightly, one hand behind him, curled up into a fist while the other was in front of him and curled up in a claw-like motion — one leg behind him and the other in front of him.

Chi-Chi tried to copy her husband. The stance was good, but it still didn't reach her husband's perfected form.

Gohan awe's faced turned into a determined one and got off the rock he was sitting on. Goku's eye caught a glance at Gohan and paid his attention to him. Chi-Chi noticed this and turned to see what caught her husband's attention.

She gasped when she saw Gohan trying to copy their stance. He was out of balance, but manage to get into the fighting stance. The stance was somewhat sloppy, and there were holes here and there, but it was still impressive. Gohan, however, lost balance and fell on his rear.

Gohan was disappointed and was on the edge of bursting into tears. However, he was caught off guard when he felt a strong, large hand ruffle his hair. He looked up and was met with his daddy's proud face.

"Impressive, son." He said as he picked up his small son. "Don't feel disheartened if you didn't get it on the first try. With lots of practice, you'll get the hang of it."

Gohan looked at his dad with big hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Goku nodded. "I'll teach you everything you want to know about fighting. But the only condition is that you don't slack on your studies, alright?"

Gohan beamed, "I won't let you down!"

The next thing Gohan knew was that he wore an orange and blue gi his daddy provided for him. Mommy was currently inside the house cooking lunch.

"Okay, son," Goku began as he knelt Gohan's level, "First thing's first, I want you to wear these."

Goku showed two small wristbands and a shirt. Gohan looked at them curiously. "These are no ordinary everyday objects. The waistbands weigh at least twenty pounds, where the shirt weighs fifty. When I was twelve, my old teacher used heavy turtle shells for Krillin and me to train. I'm not fond of those turtle shells, but that didn't mean I stopped using Master Roshi's training methods. Your mother and I have trained with these weigh clothes and pushed ourselves to our limits. The result was incredible. Our strength and speed had increased great heights. But now it's your turn."

When Gohan had them on, he struggled somewhat, but it wasn't too tricky. Goku nodded, having expected this. "_Gohan is much more powerful than he was back in my timeline… His power is merely a small fraction of mine, but he is certainly isn't disappointing for a mortal."_

"For now, this is a test run. I would add more weight, but I'll let your body adapt to these first. We'll see how things go, and if this becomes too easy for ya, I'll add in more weight. This is your chance to back down Gohan."

Gohan looked at his father's eyes and gave a determined look. "I won't let you down!"

Goku gave a proud smile.

* * *

There was a loud child-like battle cry as the small Demi-Saiyan threw hits and punches at his mother. Chi-Chi was sweating as she struggled to dodge and block every attack her son was throwing her while throwing her strikes. On the sideline, Goku was smiling proudly at how strong his family had become.

It was evident that after three weeks of training, Gohan had surpassed his mother in speed and strength. Chi-Chi wasn't upset, on the contrary. While Chi-Chi wasn't a warrior like her husband, she was a proud fighter and is deemed the strongest woman on earth. Besides, (she blushed shamefully at the thought), it was good to have this much stamina and strength when it came to the late-night sections she and her husband shared alone when Gohan was asleep.

To her dismay, however, due to their bond, her husband happened to know what she was thinking about. The smug bastard tended to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at her with that smug smirk.

"I'm that good, aren't I?" That earned him a slap on the chest, and he burst out laughing. Both parents had ignored their son's confusion.

Sometime during their spar, Gohan unintentionally kicked his mother in the stomach painfully, making her lose her breath as she was thrown a couple of feet away from the ground. Gohan cried out in panic, but was relieved when his dad caught her before any damage could be done.

The boy cried as he babbled many apologies, despite Chi-Chi assuring that she was alright, and she didn't blame him. From then, Goku decided that Chi-Chi should rest for now, and he took place as his son's sparring partner.

Goku was impressed at the rapid increase of Ki his son had. There was a large difference with this Gohan. The boy had more passion and had more enthusiasm for fighting. More than his son back in his former timeline. Although thinking about, Chi-Chi had rarely allowed Gohan to spend time with him and forbid him from training since she was worried the boy would pick up his fighting tendencies and would abandon his studies. Goku didn't blame her, though. After all, he wasn't exactly the best role model back then.

During training, he would glance once and a while up towards the sky. He looked grimly at the beautiful atmosphere. "_There is no doubt that Gero is watching us as of now…. And no doubt the androids and Cell will be a hell of a lot harder and far more powerful than they were in my timeline…. I need to watch myself from exposing so much."_ Goku sighed. "_I could go and destroy that satellite, but I can't look for Gero's lab yet. I don't want to strip Krillin from having his family._

When the sun was directly underneath the Son family, both mother and son sat crossed legged in front of Goku. Said Saiyan was sitting in a similar position and was currently meditating. Both Chi-Chi and Gohan took this as an opportunity to have a breather as both were tired, sweaty, and sore, the result of the intense training.

After a moment of peace, Goku slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the tired eyes of his son and wife. He smiled. "We are done for today." He chuckled at their relieved faces, "But before we end our training section, let me show you what we will focus on tomorrow."

Goku held out his hands and concentrated. Chi-Chi and Gohan gazed and gasped when they saw a small ball of energy began to form on the older Saiyan.

"This is Ki." Goku looked at Chi-Chi, "Chi, you already witness how destructive this can be, but you have yet to understand the nature of ki. " Goku looked at Gohan and chuckled slightly at his awed face. "Go ahead and touch it you two, I've made sure to lower the power to prevent any damage."

Chi-Chi was very hesitant, but Gohan, with a bit of wariness, touched the energy with his little finger. He gasped when he felt a warm tingling sensation down to his very core. He could feel a small portion of his father's tremendous power.

When Chi-Chi finally touched the bulb of energy, she too gasped as she felt the power her husband held. She knew that her husband's power was beyond this universe but to _feel, _what appears to be a small pinch…...there were no words to describe how overwhelmed she was.

Then, the energy disappeared.

"Intense, wasn't it?" Came Goku's voice snapped both mother and son out of their thoughts. "And tomorrow, you will work on finding your Ki, so nothing physical tomorrow." He narrowed his eyes, "But don't think that this training is a piece of cake-" Gohan perked up, "-channeling your Ki is much more difficult than any physical combat in existence. Depending on the individual and their potential in martial arts, it could take up to a day to years."

He smiled assuredly to them, "But I know you all can do it." He gave Gohan a side look. "I have something in mind that will help you both find your Ki."

And with that, the lesson was over. After a quick shower, Goku and Gohan were in Gohan's room studying while Chi-Chi decided to take a nap. The boy was solving college-level problems with his dad as his tutor and teacher. Goku held a heavy textbook and read the problems to Gohan as the boy answered them.

"Now, if f(x)= 4x^2 and g(x)= 5x what is g(f(2x))?"

The boy responded immediately, "It's 80x^2."

Goku nodded in approval and flipped onto another page on the heavy textbook. "Correct." He ruffled up his son's hair, making him laugh. "You are more advanced than anyone either our age and for that, I am proud."

Gohan beamed at his dad, and both continued with his studies. Eventually, they had gotten bored with Math and moved on with English. Gohan wrote furiously on an essay while Goku waited patiently. By the time Gohan was done, it was nearly thirty minutes, and Goku silently read twenty filled pages. Goku hummed in approval.

"Good job, son." Goku smiled."At this rate, you will be able to enter the best Colleges or Universities the world has to offer." He paused, "Of course, we have to wait until your older."

Gohan beamed. He didn't know why, but whenever his father praised him for his accomplishments, he wanted to keep making him proud. Though that didn't mean he wanted to study. He only did it because both his parents wanted him to do so.

"Daddy?"

The older Saiyan looked at his son with questionable eyes. "Hmm?"

"Can we train again?"

Goku shook his head, and Gohan gave a disappointed groan. "Sorry, son. For the rest of the day, both you and your mother need to rest for tomorrow. While we won't do anything physical tomorrow, you need to have a rested mind and tons of energy. Just focus on your studies for now, and we'll do something else later."

Gohan pouted and went back to his studies. During half an hour, he finished most of today's studies while his dad was reading a book in the meantime. The entire time was silent. It was then that a thought came to Gohan's mind.

"Daddy, why do I need to study?"

Goku sighed, well his son needed to know at one point. "Son, the reason you are studying is so that you don't end up like me." He explained as he placed a bookmark on the book before closing it.

Gohan gave him a confused pout. "But why?" Why would his daddy not want him to be like him?

"I don't mean it as an insult Gohan. You see, after Grandpa Gohan died, I was on my own at such a young age and had no one else to rely on." Goku sighed as memories hit him back. "I had little to no experience in the outside world, and I didn't have the keenest mind either."

"But you didn't have to study? You did everything you wanted?"

Goku sighed but gave a tired smile. His son was asking too many questions, a sign that his baby boy was growing up. "Yes, I did do whatever I wanted. Such as training and eating as much food as I wanted… But as I said earlier, Gohan, I didn't have the keenest mind. The only thing Grandpa taught me before he died was how to be polite and fight."

"It doesn't sound so bad."

Goku sighed, "I couldn't tell a boy and girl apart."

Gohan fell into an awkward silence. "Oh…"

"I also had this bad habit of patting anyone I came across on the crotch to figure out which gender they were." Goku shook his head, embarrassed. "That was so embarrassing, but looking back, I guess it was also kinda funny." Goku looked directly at his son. "Your mom found out about this, and she decided that she didn't want you to have the childhood I had, and I agreed. Although originally, she planned on banning you from training so you can focus on your studies."

Gohan blanched. No training and more studies, that sounded like a nightmare.

"But I manage to get her to agree not to do so." He smiled at his son's look of relief. "I made a deal with your mother that you will be allowed to train and have a childhood if you study for a good amount of time. This paid off as you are as intelligent as a Professor in University, and for that, I am proud."

Gohan beamed when his father ruffled his hair.

"Your mom wanted you to be a Scholar so you can have a bright future. While I don't mind, I prefer that you make your own choices, Gohan. You can either be a Scholar like your mother wants, be a fighter like your old man, or be something else _(1)_. Either way, the decision is up to you."

Gohan looked shyly at his dad. "But I don't know what I want to be when I grow up daddy…"

Goku chuckled and ruffled his son's hair again. "It's alright, son. You don't have to worry about it now. You have plenty of time left." He looked down at his son's studies. "Now finish up."

Gohan went back to work without any protest.

* * *

Chi-Chi hummed happily as she walked on the familiar trail with her husband right beside her. Earlier today, Gohan was picked up by her father and would be watching him for an entire week. Chi-Chi had been reluctant, but it was for the best because tomorrow was a full moon. Although she was confused about why her father insisted he kept Gohan an entire week. Then, of course, she found out it was her husband's doing.

"_You know how Gohan stays the night with your father during a full moon," Goku said, shrugging, not fazed at the look she shot him. "I always told your father that no matter how much I love our son, I wanted to spend more time with you alone, and we never have time for it. He suggested that he could take care of him for as long as we want." Goku laughed, "He said that he wanted to help us out, but between you and me, I think he's doing this to spend more time with his grandson and spoil him rotten."_

She had to admit that it had been so long since she last spend any alone time with her husband; it was pleasant. Goku heard her thoughts, and he grasped her shoulder and gently pulled her closer to him. Chi-Chi sighed contently as she leaned into his touch, and her arms grasped his strong arm.

Yes, this is what they needed.

They loved their son, but it wouldn't hurt to have some time to themselves. No training, no chores or farm work, and no worries. Just them walking on a mountain trail alone to rekindle their love.

Taking this time, Chi-Chi looked back to their marriage. Everything seemed to go perfectly, but she had seen glimpses of her husband's past life. What would have happened had her husband never time-traveled back to the WMAT.

They would still be married, but Goku wasn't the perfect husband or father he is now. He often went to train rather than to spend time with his family. While her husband knows his neglectful actions can never be forgiven, he was willing to become someone he wasn't. He was ready to put the past behind him and have this second chance. Everything turned out better for both of them.

Her Gohan is getting the proper education and training he needs and is growing up to be a fine boy. Goku's increasing profits had made them to stop relying on her father. But most importantly, Goku would never miss a chance to show empathy towards her, something he has never done and regretted.

She was lost in thought that she didn't realize that at one point, they stopped and were sitting under the shade of a tree. There wasa view of a lake with a waterfall in front of them. Goku snuggled his chin on her neck and playfully kissed and bit her claim mark. She sighed and shivered in delight and slight arousal.

Yes. Everything was alright.

* * *

_**Two years later….**_

Goku sighed as he heard the soothing sounds of rain. And while he didn't need it, he was tempted to follow his wife's actions and fall asleep. He held on to Chi-Chi's warm body tightly, hearing the strong, steady heartbeats after making love.

But despite loving to hold Chi-Chi tight, his mind was not focused on it tonight. Instead, it was focused on the phone call he received earlier today.

_*Flashback*_

_Goku was in a foul mood, as indicated by the throbbing vein in his forehead. Gohan wisely stayed away outside training while Chi-Chi kept herself busy by cleaning the kitchen._

_His customers were getting demanding, and this was frustrating. While some were more understanding and patient, others are the complete opposite and were expecting him to give them what they want. He was already tempted to hunt them down and erase them from existence or blast them to the next dimension, but he decided to end his deals with them instead. No god should act that petty towards a mortal._

_However, when he heard the phone ring, he looked ready to pop and was already thinking about destroying the blasted phone. Snarling, Goku answered._

"_Hello?" He almost snarled, his tone bearing a hint of steel._

_The caller noticed his dark mood, "H-hey Goku…."_

_Goku blinked, and instantly brighten up, fool mood forgotten. "Krillen!? Is that you?"_

_In Kame house, Krillin was somewhat baffled at his friend's sudden mood swing, "Uh, yeah, it's me, buddy." He laughed nervously._

"_So, what's up?"_

"_Huh? Oh! Oh yeah!" Krillin cleared his throat, "Um, Master Roshi is hosting a reunion party, and I called to invite you."_

_Goku blinked, "A...reunion party?" He asked slowly as he looked like deer in highlights as he quickly looked at the calendar, Was it already time?!_

"_Yeah!" Krillin chirped, not noticing the sudden change of tone in Goku's tone._

_Goku laughed nervously, but inside was a nervous wreck."That's great!" He said cheerfully, but it was clearly forced, "When and where are meeting?" He asked, already knowing the answer. _

_Goku didn't hear Krillin answering. Instead, he was lost in his thoughts. _"Brother...After so long, we meet again… But the question is, are you willing to change so you can live? Or are you meant to die once again?"

"_-so how bout it?" Asked Krillin, snapping Goku out of his thoughts._

"_Uh...Yeah! Totally,!" He nervously laugh, hoping Krillin didn't notice anything strange._

"_Uh Goku, Are you alright, buddy?"_

_Goku cursed in his mind, but he cheerfully said, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just stressing out because of some demands I have."_

_Krillin was confused. "What demands?"_

_Goku chuckled, "Nope. I'm not saying anything until the reunion!"_

_He heard Krillin whine, and Goku laughed at his friend's childish behavior. They said their goodbyes and hung up. At that moment, Goku walked up towards the calendar and stared at it in dread. He sighed mournfully as he stared at the upcoming Friday._

_He knew that he couldn't avoid this forever. That this day would eventually come… He had hope he had more time. But sadly, this is something he must face this soon. By the end of this week, Raditz will land on Earth and look for him, and his friends will know all about his heritage. _

"_Goku?"_

"_Daddy?"_

_Goku looked behind him and saw the concerned faces of his wife and son. He sighed sadly, but managed to put a small smile on his face. The smile, however, didn't last long as Goku looked at his wife._

"_Goku, what's wrong."_

_Goku was silent for a moment, looking down at his combat boots at the moment. He sighed and looked at Chi-Chi with a small glare. "It is time." Was all he said._

_Suddenly Chi-Chi's eyes went from concern to worry and fear while Gohan looked confused._

"_It's time for what daddy?"_

_Goku looked down softly at his son. He walked to his son and knelt at his height. He placed his large hands on Gohan's small shoulders. "Gohan, by the end of the week...We are going to a reunion, and you will meet all my friends and old teacher…. and your uncle."_

_*End flashback*_

That was then. Today is the day of the reunion, and in a couple of hours, he will meet up with both his friends and brother. Goku would say he was confident about tomorrow, but that would be a lie.

"_Brother… I will only give you one last chance if you show me that you aren't willing to change...Then I will have no choice but to kill you."_ Goku smiled sadly_. "But I believe you have some good in that harden shell of yours. Chi-Chi, while she is scared of you, she also believes that you have good inside you and wants us to live like a family." _Goku shifted, and his silver eyes stared at the shadow covered ceiling_. "Gohan was quite exhilarated to know he had an uncle, but I can only hope you don't traumatize him like you did back in my timeline."_

Goku looked at the alarm clock.

_2:35_

Yes… In a couple of hours, the peaceful life he built for his family will drastically change forever. But the smile on his face told anyone that he didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: And this is done. Now, the moment you've been waiting for; The Raditz Saga. Sorry for taking so long, but the reason was because I was focusing on my studies, and the motivation was lacking. Nonetheless, here it is. **

**When does the next chapter come out? I don't know, but please, all I ask is that you all are patient. Thank you.**

**(1): In case some people haven't noticed, I have a poll involving Gohan's future. If you haven't voted yet, do it now!**

**Likeautumnleaves1: Nice to know you like this story.**

**Layla MT: Je….Que Bueno**

**Anonymous: Check Author's note.**


	9. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I have no excuse other than laziness! XP**

**But! During my break and looking back at the story, I've decided to do major editing. There won't be any new chapters for a while, but I assure you that the entire story will be updated just as the new chapter has been uploaded. All I ask is patience. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
